


Autumn/Winter Prompts

by JustLyra



Category: MotoGP RPF, Motorcycling RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-01-08 17:30:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 62
Words: 24,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12258870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustLyra/pseuds/JustLyra
Summary: Collection of prompts from here (just stick them in comments) and tumblr.Rating will change from fic to fic, but it's me so you know what it's likely to be like...





	1. Dani/Marc, Truth or Dare?

"Ooh dare..." Marc cackled, being stuck in Argentina for numerous hours actually enjoyable now that all the boring and sensible people had gone to sleep leaving a small group of more interesting people gathered around the various bottles of wine, "I dare you to kiss the most attractive person in the room..."

"So predictable..." Dani rolled his eyes, taking a large swig of red wine from the bottle, _that_ the thing he'd be most embarassed about the next day, before looking around at the various female members of staff with expectant looks on their faces before deciding he was drunk enough to get away with it and turning to Marc, his slightly chapped lips hitting the younger man's softer and fuller ones before the Cervera native had any time to react, "Who is next?"

"Me..." Half squeaking a question at Dani and half answering his question, Marc licked his lips, the taste of Dani something he very much wanted more of, "Dare. I want a dare."


	2. Marc/Jorge - Porn collection

"Don't open that cupb..." Cursing as he launched the spare room door open, Marc being stranded in Lugano thanks to French air traffic controllers suddenly turning into Jorge's worst nightmare, "...oard."

Eyes wide, Jorge's porn collection vast, and _interesting_ , Marc slowly turned his head to face the older rider, his eyes darkening as he looked at Jorge differently, the older man always attractive to him, but never before a possibility, "There are more subtle ways you could let me know, you know..."

"I didn't... I mean I wouldn't... I'm not... Well, I'm..." Feeling his face redden as Marc simply raised an eyebrow at his protests before walking toward him, _stalking_ toward him with a look on his face that make Jorge's entire body shiver, "The, erm, joggers are in the drawer."

Smiling, somehow managing to look politely angelic and positively predatory at the same time, Marc shook his head as he stopped in front of Jorge, personal space obviously not a consideration of his, "Forget the joggers, I don't think I'm going to need them..."


	3. Jorge/Dani/Marc after the Aragon race

“You know,” Jorge tilted his head, filthy smirk on his face as he winked at Dani, them and Marc in the room waiting for the press conference to begin, “I think wonderboy there made a comment yesterday about the chances of you and I joining him on the podium…”

Laughing, dirtier than anyone who thought of clean-cut Dani Pedrosa could ever imagine he was capable of, as Marc’s cheeks went bright red, Dani nodded, licking his lips at the prospect of Marc, who was more than stubborn and competitive enough to carry through his promise, on his knees for them both, “So he did... Maybe he’ll bail out on us…”

“Never!” Cursing his own, stupid, competitive nature, Marc blushed bright red, his cock getting hard in his leathers at the thought, voices in the corridor getting louder, torn between cursing himself for his own stupid mouth and wishing there was time to drop to his knees then and there, “I’ll come to Dani’s motorhome at eight...”

 


	4. Jorge - meeting his child for 1st time

“I’m so sorry. I got back as quick as I could. I’m so sor…” Trailing off as his girlfriend shook her head, not his fault that a combination of early labour and delayed flights meant he’d missed the birth, Jorge’s heart thumped in his chest as he spotted the tiny figure in the little crib, “He’s so small…”

Walking over to the cot, Jorge bit his lip hard, a myriad of emotions bubbling inside him as he reached in to touch the cheek of the tiny tot in front of him, the softness of the skin under his callous finger amazing him, “Hey little guy… I’m sorry I’m late, you kinda surprised me a bit by coming early… Can I pick him up?”

Nodding at the soft ‘of course’ Jorge took a breath, lifting the small bundle out of the crib somehow more nerve-wracking than any corner or crash he’d ever faced, “Hi… Hello you… You are so beautiful… He’s so small, you are, you are so small… … … I’m your Papa.”

 


	5. Dani/Marc - both fighting for the championship win

“So… This is it.” Standing in the back of the garage, shielded from the world by screens, Marc smiled, the gesture not quite reaching his eyes, the nerves and fear in his belly preventing that, “Dani, I…”

“Sssh…” Stepping forward and pressing a kiss to Marc’s mouth, their decision to wait until after the season to explore what they’d discovered about each other in a Japanese karaoke bar not really working for either of them, Dani smiled, genuinely, as he stepped back, “It won’t change anything. No matter which of us wins out there, it won’t change anything.”

“You deserve this so much…” Marc felt like crying, never having felt like winning a title would be somehow wrong, the additional revelation that he and Dani could actually be a couple after the gala weighing his shoulders down heavier than ever before, “I don’t know what to do.”

“You’ll do what you always do… You’ll go out and you’ll race in the way you race; hard and fair…” Pressing his forehead against Marc’s, Dani sighed softly, the four lowly points between them the closest he’d ever got to having his hands on the trophy he’d been trying to win for so long, “If I win it’s because I deserve it… If you win it’s because **you** deserve it… As long as we don’t fuck up through fear for each other and let bloody Valentino win it then it’ll be ok. We can get through anything, I truly believe that.”

Almost pouncing on Dani, crashing their lips together, Marc whimpered as Dani’s tongue swiped into his mouth, both grabbing what they could, fearful the wrong result could tear them apart, a line of spit joining them as they reluctantly pulled apart, Livio’s voice carrying through the garage, time for their game faces to go on.

 


	6. Jorge/Marc - with a can of whipped cream

“This is ridiculous… I feel like an idiot…” Swinging his feet off the bed, Jorge put the can of cream down on the bed next to him, his back to Marc, “Sorry…”

“Why do you feel like an idiot?” Moving behind Jorge, pressing his chest to the older man’s back, his knees either side of Jorge’s hips Marc feathered his shoulders with light kisses, only reaching for the can when he felt Jorge relax, “Let me show you…”

“Marc…” Frowning as Marc sprayed a line of foamy cream on the back of his neck, Jorge opened his mouth to complain, before stopping as Marc’s tongue flicked across his skin, the cool cream spreading as it mixed with the warmth of Marc’s tongue, the teasing sensation as his tongue was there and then gone, there and then gone, swirling into Jorge’s mind, finally grasping the point of the game Marc wanted to play, his tone changed, almost breathless with the possibilities as Marc sprayed more cream, his tongue on Jorge’s spine, going lower, “ _Marc_ …”


	7. Marc/Alex - You scared the hell out of me

“You scared the hell out of me!” Hugging his brother, Alex wincing slightly as he moved wrongly, Marc’s heart thumped in his chest, the swirling stomach finally settling down a bit, “How bad is the fracture?”

Alex sighed, biting his lip, looking younger than his years in an over-sized hoodie with his hands tucked into the sleeves, “It’s not too bad. It’s just _another_ fucking injury…”

“Hey, come on,” Sitting down next to Alex, arm going around his shoulders, Marc squeezed him gently, “How about we sit here for ten minutes, you cry and sulk about your injuries, and then I kick your arse at FIFA? Don’t roll your eyes brother, you **know** it’s going to happen…”


	8. Dani/Marc - Championship result

“Congratulations,” Pulling the taller man into a hug, both of them sticky with sweat, Dani smiled, his eyes showing the disappointment for himself, “You bastard!”

“I’m so sorry Dani…”

“Hey! No, nonononono…” Kissing Marc gently, his fingers tangling in his hair, Dani shook his head as he pulled away, cupping Marc’s face gently, “Never, ever apologise to me for winning! We’re racers, it’s what we do.”

“You deserve to win one,” Never having tasted such a bittersweet victory, Marc bit his lip hard, almost drawing blood, his stomach heavy with sadness for Dani, “You really deserve to win…”

“I deserved a chance,” Tears in his eyes, somehow genuinely happy about his season despite not winning, Dani shook his head, “Every time I got close something got in the way… A collarbone, or an ankle, or something that wasn’t down to me. I never got to this point of being so, so close before… I had a chance today. And that race… Marc people will be talking about that race in twenty years’ time.”

“It was pretty fucking epic!” Marc grinned, happiness creeping back into his body, “You really don’t mind that I won?”

“Of course I mind, but that’s not the same as resenting it…” Dani leant up on his tip toes, pressing his mouth to Marc’s gently, lips touching in a way that made them both burn with want, “Next year it’s mine…”

“We’ll see…” Back to his usual cocky self, Marc smirked, looking Dani up and down with sheer lust, “I think next year will be way more interesting than this one…”


	9. Dani and Jorge - "you never told me you were into that..."

“I was looking for a bag earlier, the strap on mine broke…” Hovering around the kitchen doorway, Dani pottering around preparing dinner, Jorge chewed on the inside of his cheek, wondering if he should just say nothing, forget what he’d seen and not jeopardise everything they’d worked so hard for, “I, erm, found… there was handcuffs in the cupboard… You never told me you were into that…”

Dropping the spoon into the pan, his heart suddenly beating at one hundred miles per hour, his face scarlet, Dani closed his eyes, “Sorry…”

“Sorry?” Jorge walked across the floor, reaching around Dani to push the pan from the heat, resting his chin on Dani’s shoulder as he wrapped his arms around him, his mouth at Dani’s ears, his tone practically begging, “Please tell me you like the handcuffs used on you… Because I can’t get the image of you cuffed to the bed, all naked and spread out, _begging_ me to fuck you has absolutely blown my mind and I never know I was into that, but I really, _really_ am…”


	10. Dani/Jorge getting to know each other.

“Hi, I’m Dani…” Holding out his hand for Jorge to shake, Dani raised an eyebrow at the younger man’s sceptical look, pointedly holding out his hand until Jorge sighed, gave in, and shook it, “Mind if I join you?”

“It’s your motorhome so…” Rolling his eyes at Dani’s exasperated look, the older man deciding that they should get to know each other again, without any interference from fathers or managers or media, Jorge nodded, gesturing to the empty seat, “Please do…”

“Thanks,” Sitting down, Dani poured himself a glass of wine, the bottle already almost empty, Jorge obviously more nervous than he’d been letting on, “So, Jorge, tell me about yourself…”

“There’s not really much to know…” Feeling self-conscious and awkward, Jorge picked up his glass, taking a large glug of wine before shrugging his shoulders, wanting things to work with Dani, and needing to do _something_ , “I’m quite shit about putting things into words, maybe you could start?”

“Sure,” Smiling, properly smiling, stupidly proud of the fact Jorge had admitted how much he was struggling, Dani sat back in his seat, posture and body language open and warm, “Well, I ride motorcycles, but you already know that… I like learning, languages are my favourite thing to learn… I’m in the middle of trying to teach myself Japanese, I test it out on some of the guys in the garage, but I’m not sure that the things they are teaching me aren’t just swearing and offensive words!”


	11. Dani and Jorge - Don't you want me?

“No, Dani, no…”

Stumbling backwards, the combination of Jorge’s push and the amount of alcohol he’d consumed, Dani cursed as he bumped into the wall, taking a few moments to regain his balance before he looked at Jorge, the hurt look on his face breaking the younger man’s heart, “Don’t you want me?”

“Dani…” Jorge shook his head, his lips swollen and red from the way Dani had attacked a kiss out of him, his bodily reactions urging him to grab Dani back into his arms, finally after all his years of secretly lusting after his rival, that lust causing all the hate between them, the chance to take was there, but he couldn’t, “Not like this… I… I like you, sometimes I even think I love you…”

Launching himself at Jorge again, his hands going to Jorge’s belt as his mouth latched onto his neck, sucking a red mark onto the spot that made Jorge weak at the knees, Dani begged unashamedly, “Please Jorge, please…”

“No Dani,” His voice soft, Jorge wrapped his arms around Dani as the older man crumbled into floods of tears, the heartbroken sobs echoing around Jorge’s motorhome, “Come on…”

Letting Jorge bundle him onto the sofa, clinging to his shirt, unable to stop the tears flowing down his face, Dani’s chest heaved hard, all of his hurt pouring out, “He left me. He left me.”

“I know. I’m sorry…” Pressing a kiss to Dani’s head, his heart breaking for himself and for Dani, Jorge closed his eyes, taking in all of Dani’s sounds and smells, knowing the private older man would likely avoid him for a long time to come, Jorge sighed, silently cursing Marc for the millionth time, “He’s an idiot Dani, but he’s young… You’ll be ok, you’re Dani Pedrosa…”


	12. Marc/Jorge/Dani - "Please don't make me choose"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I hope this is ok!

“Please don’t make me choose…” His eyes screwed shut, that familiar feeling of insecurity turning his stomach, Jorge fought to keep back the tears, being tied to the bed, Dani and Marc watching him carefully, bringing that sensation of vulnerability to chest, “Please…”

“There’s no wrong answer,” Stroking Jorge’s arm gently, Dani curled against the younger man’s side, watching his reactions carefully, “There’s no rights or wrongs in this room. You know that.”

“Can I have the blindfold?” His erection subsiding quickly, Jorge couldn’t face opening his eyes, the exposure too much, “Please, please!”

“Sssh, it’s ok…” Putting his hand over Jorge’s eyes, shielding his eyes, Marc kissed along Jorge’s jaw, feathering his skin with butterfly kisses, like Dani carefully watching the older man’s responses, “It’s ok… It’s ok to want one of us now. It’s not a choice forever.”

“Please…” Tears falling from his eyes, that moment where he knew the other two wouldn’t let him fall, Jorge swallowed hard, his anxiety and insecurity making his heart thump in his chest, his fear of offending them threatening to take over, “I can’t…”

“You can…” Reaching to stroke Jorge’s chest, the skin-to-skin contact helping to soothe the sobbing Jorge, Dani kept his voice soft, “Nobody here is trying to trick you Jorge. I don’t want you to choose so that I can use it against you, and neither did Marc…”

“Exactly…” Kissing up to Jorge’s ear, his hot breath making Jorge’s skin goosebump, the gentle touches and kind voices making Jorge’s cock twitch again, Marc made his voice deliberately low, “If you pick me I’ll finger you open and then fuck you senseless… Fuck you like I ride my bike… And if you pick Dani he’ll lick you open and then he’ll take you apart so slowly… A little bit at a time until your toes are curling… There’s no right, and no wrong, it’s just a choice…”

“And choices here are ok…” Dani’s voice was almost a purr as his hand slid down Jorge’s body, palming over his cock, “We like choices, just like I liked the choice on my birthday… It’s ok, it’s ok to choose.”

“I don’t…” Growling as Dani’s fingers wrapped around his cock, stroking him gently to full hardness, Jorge’s hips canted up off the bed when Marc bit his earlobe, the combination of gentle and rough toying with Jorge’s brain, “Please… Please…”

“You need to choose,” Slightly hoarse, the sight of Jorge letting down his barriers enough to allow this, to allow Dani and Marc to restrain his wrists and ankles, turning him on more than anything ever had, Marc removed his hand from over Jorge’s eyes, stroking his face until the elder opening his eyes, “It’s ok… You’re allowed to choose, and no-one will use it against you.”

“Promise?” Despair in his voice, needing, and wanting to trust them both, knowing that to move on from the damage his father and manager had done in the past he had to do it, Jorge licked his lips at Marc’s nod, keeping his eyes on the younger man, “Dani, I pick Dani… I’m so…”

Stealing Jorge’s apology with a crushing kiss Marc swallowed the wail that fell from Jorge as Dani’s tongue found its way into his cleft, the pair of them taking Jorge apart in the way he needed, finally trusted by him to do so.


	13. Marc/Jorge - Taking their child to school

Walking into the kitchen Jorge’s eyes went wide, items belonging to Sofia scattered all over the worktops, “Erm, did a bomb go off or something?”

“Very funny…” Rolling his eyes, looking at his husband over his shoulder, Marc shrugged, “I just want to make sure she has everything she needs… Do you think she needs wellies?”

“Wellies?” Jorge frowned, glancing at the rucksack that was sat next to the Peppa Pig school back their daughter has chosen whilst out with Alex the week before, “Why would she need wellies?”

“For splashing in puddles?” Sighing, exasperated by Jorge’s lack of fore-sight, Marc considered the rucksack, “I’ve got a change of clothes, sun cream, sun hat, sun glasses, woolly hat, warm gloves, her rain jacket, an extra water bottle, a snack tub and… Hey!”

Ignoring Marc’s protests Jorge pulled the rucksack away, pushing Marc against the counter, Jorge’s hands on his hips, “Babe, she’s going to school, not on an expedition…”

“But she might need…”

“She’ll be home by lunchtime…” Jorge smiled, Marc’s over-protectiveness of their daughter something that he absolutely adored, “She needs her rain jacket, her water bottle, her lunch and her bear. That’s it…”

“She might get cold,” Marc pouted, biting his bottom lip, the nerves clear in his face, “What if she gets bullied?”

“She won’t. They’ll look after her,” Leaning in to kiss Marc softly, Jorge stroked the younger man’s face, “The kids in her class are six-years-old… She’s not going to school with any of the people who wrote those articles about us…”

“But the parents…”

“Are mostly the parents of other kids we know…” Jorge smiled, almost as nervous as Marc about the idea of leaving their baby by herself, the journalists who lambasted them when Jorge’s sister had Sofia for them leaving their mark on them both, “She’ll be fine.”

“IS IT TODAY?!”

Laughing as the excited shout was followed by someone clattering down the stairs, the racket made disguising how small and dainty Sofia was, Marc kicked the rucksack under the table, determined not to pass his worries onto the child, “Yes, it is!”

“CAN I HAVE PANCAKES BEFORE SCHOOL?”

“Indoor voice!” Jorge winced at the loud cackle that came from his daughter as she barrelled over to them, her tiny arms wrapping around them both, the excitement in her voice taking away Marc’s nerves, “I think if someone gets dressed quick enough we could actually have pancakes at the café on the hill…”

“YESSSSS!” Running straight back out the kitchen, Sofia spun around and ran back in, grabbing Marc’s hand, “COME ON PAPA BEFORE PAPI CHANGES HIS MIND! GET DRESSED! QUICK!”

Listening to them both running up the stairs, Sofia ordering Marc around, Jorge picked up her back, tears springing to his eyes as he looked at the little name tag, the offer from Laura to have a child with Marc for them changing their lives beyond recognition. Closing off his mind to the memories of how many people had hated them for the choice they’d made, Jorge picked up the bag and wandered into the hallway, “Sofia Lorenzo Marquez I hope you are remembering to brush your teeth up there!”

“Yes Papi!”

“Marc Marquez Alenta, I hope you are remembering to brush your teeth too…” Leaning on the bannister Jorge chuckled as Marc appeared, flicking his husband his middle finger as he walked down the stairs, “Language…”

“I’M READY!” Running down the stairs again Sofia grinned at her fathers before tilting her head at them, both of them staring at her, “Did I forget something?”

“No baby,” Marc knelt down, smoothing Sofia’s dark hair, “Now, at the school…”

“There might be some photographers, I know Papa. I’ll just not look at them, or move a lot to make the picture all blurry…” Sofia giggled, like she was part of a conspiracy, her favourite Uncle Alex teaching her the best moves to ruin a photo, “Can we go now because I _really_ want pancakes before school?”

“Come on,” Taking Sofia’s hand, Marc taking the other, Jorge led them out of the house, the day nowhere near as daunting and momentous for the youngster as it was for the two men.


	14. Marc/OFC - Captivating

“Don’t hide from me…” Standing behind her, both in front of the tall mirror in their bedroom, Marc caught her wrists behind her back, holding them gently as he rested his chin on her shoulder, catching her eye in the mirror, “Do you know what Alex teases me about all the time?”

Shivering as Marc held her wrists in one hand, the other moving to unzip her dress, she giggled, nerves growing in her stomach as her dress started to loosen around her, “I’m guessing you don’t mean FIFA?”

“No, not FIFA,” Marc chuckled, her sense of humour one of the things he adored about her. Sliding her dress from her shoulders, her wrists still in his hand, Marc pressed gentle kisses to her skin as her dress slipped down, “He calls everything captivating now because that’s what I called you… Everything about you that night captivated me… Your hair…”

Leaning into his touch as his free hand stroked through her long hair, she bit her lip, sighing softly when Marc’s fingers trailed over her face, “Marc…”

“Your eyes… Your eyes captivate _everyone_ …” Pressing his lips to her neck, nibbling gently, leaving a little trail of soft red marks and damp skin, Marc moved upwards until warm breath was washing over her ear, “Stop worrying about grid girls and Monster girls and models I have to work with…” Turning her chin until she was looking over her own shoulder, his eyes almost devouring her, Marc licked his lips, “I’m not interested in them, I have you…”

“I still captivate you then?” Confidence building, the way Marc was looking at her making that inevitable, she smiled at the slow nod, Marc moving until his mouth was millimetres from hers, so close she could feel his breath on her lips.

“Always…” Waiting until she’s twitched toward him twice before crashing their mouths together, Marc groaned as her tongue pushed into his mouth, her confidence back in place, her worried about his fake-flirty looking photoshoot finally forgotten.


	15. Marc/Vale - Rivals

_That laugh._ Sprawled out on his bed, his motorhome only two spaces from the new Marquez one, Valentino closed his eyes, the open window letting the sounds of the paddock flow into his room, Marc’s laugh piercing the quieting night. Straining his ears, he tried to make out the conversation, two or three voices all just audible, words too muffled, he surmised that it was probably Santi and Jordi, Marc joining them while the older two smoked their umpteenth cigarette of the day. Reaching to his pocket his fingers skimmed the edges of the packet he kept, the packet that he’d previously have used as an excuse to join them, to steal a little more time with Marc.

Rolling onto his side as the memories of the rows flooded back, remembering previous titles that Marc had won, remembering the celebrations he’d been part of, remembering the times that Marc dropped to his knees, looking up at him through his long eyelashes, big brown eyes and shiny pouting lips teasing before getting to their point and taking Valentino apart in ways that a teenager with such an innocent looking face shouldn’t know about.

Hearing another laugh, Valentino pulled his knees up to his chest, thinking about all the words they’d shared over the years; wrong, right, more, there, please, hope, future… All of them ruined by one word. One word that Valentino had let ruin everything. One word that had ruined friendships for him before, but Marc, Marc should have been different. Pulling a pillow over his head to block out the sound, Alex joining the little group, two happy world champions together. Marc no longer part of his life, now firmly in the same category as the rest of his rivals.

 


	16. Jorge's reaction to his sister having Marc's baby

“You know,” Laura looked at the screen, as baffled as her brother and brother-in-law as to how they were supposed to pick a surrogate from a screen, no idea how you choose a voiceless person to carry your child, “There is another way…”

“I’ve told you, I don’t want to adopt,” Jorge fidgeted in his chair, his objection to adoption a bone of contention between him and Marc, his inability to explain why we was so against it the biggest issue, “I want it to be our baby.”

“It’ll still only be the baby of one of us biologically…” Stressed, so slightly snappy, Marc reached for Jorge’s hand, “Adoption…”

“I didn’t mean adoption…” Interrupting before any more harsh words or tears were shed, Laura bit her lip, nerves flooding her belly at how her beloved brother would react, “There is a way that a baby could be related to you both…”

“How?” Jorge frowned, confused and wondering what he and Marc could miss.

“I could have one. With Marc… It wouldn’t biologically be your child, but you’d be related…”

“You can’t have sex with my husband!”

“I don’t want to have sex with him!” Laura exclaimed even louder than her brother, before remembering her manners and holding a hand up to Marc, “No offence.”

“None taken,” Slightly ashen-faced at the vision that had flashed into his brain, Marc smiled, wondering exactly what Laura was proposing, “You would be our surrogate?”

“Not exactly… We could just have a baby. I mean, we’d use insemination of course, but it wouldn’t need to be a surrogacy…”

*

“Hey,” Sliding down onto the floor, the wall at her back, Laura pulled a face as her bottom hit the floor, “Did you ever imagine living in a house with a heated bathroom floor?”

Shaking his head, his eyes red and puffy, Jorge laughed softly, “No. Never.”

“You know Giorgio, it was only a suggestion. And offer. You don’t need too…” Cut off by her brother throwing his arms around her, his sobs filling the air again, “It’s ok.”

“Thank you. Thank you, thank you, thank you.”

“You’re my brother, and you two will be great parents. You know I don’t want children so…”

“I don’t even know what to say except thank you.”

“I’ve only got one demand…”

“Anything,” Jorge smiled at his sister, looking through glassy eyes, “Anything…”

“You have to let Marc pick the baby’s clothes…”


	17. Dani realising Marc likes him

“How did you know?” Hanging his head over the end of the sofa, Eric’s turn to do the cooking, Dani smiled, glad his brother had finally started a relationship that seemed to be semi-serious, “How did you work out he liked you?”

Eric grinned, happier than he’d been for ages, “Oh you know, just the little things – hanging around me for no real reason, asking random questions just to talk to me, complimenting me on my job… He even bought me a random present when he saw something he thought I’d like, just because…”

“Right,” Dani frowned, his brain ticking over slowly, “And that meant he liked you?”

“Yeah, obviously,” Eric laughed, shaking his head as he turned back to the pan of chicken, “No-one does that unless they like someone!”

_“Do you think Sito gets pissed with Axel crashing so much?” You never criticise other riders, was that just prolonging a conversation?_

_“Oh, I nearly forgot… I got this for you.” You saw a book in a shop, stopped your cycle and bought it for me – just because?_

_“You don’t mind me hanging about do you? Alex is annoying me.” You never avoid your brother. Ever._

_“MotoGP.com should ban those people! Rude bastards! You are one of the best riders on the grid. I’m going to reply and tell them what for!” How many fake Facebook profiles do you have? How many of them were set up just to defend someone on MotoGP.com?_

“I have to go out…” Dani jumped up, pennies finally slotting into place, all the little looks on Marc’s face, the questions, the answers, the friendship that was never quite right, “Sorry about dinner.”

 


	18. Marc/Jorge - "I'm in love with you, what don't you understand?"

“It’s dangerous!”

“It’s not, it’s just racing!”

“It’s not racing. Racing is fine, that was dangerous.”

“You need to do time trial if you want the track to yourself!”

“I don’t want the track to myself, I want to share the track with SAFE riders!”

“I am a safe rider!”

“Oh really? How many injuries have you had? Broken legs? Collarbones? Dislocated shoulders? Double fucking vision, Marc!”

“Careful Jorge, you _almost_ sound like your rant is concern for me, rather than being pissed off that I beat you… I don’t really understand why we’re having this conversation, race direction said…”

“I’m in love with you, what don’t you understand?” Hands on his hips, utterly defeated, Jorge shook his head, biting his lip, terrified about Marc’s reaction, “Race direction changed their whole system for you. Just… Be careful, for fuck’s sake step it down a notch. Don't be another Marco.”

“Where are you going? You can’t just say that and walk away! Jorge! **Jorge!** ”

 


	19. Valentino walks in on Marc/Jorge

“We can’t do this here…” Jorge bit his lip as Marc’s hands pushed into his jeans, two weeks apart leaving the younger man beyond impatient, “Marc…”

“I’ve missed this so fucking much…” Wrapping his fingers around Jorge’s cock, quirking his eyebrow at Jorge silently questioning if he’d missed him or his cock, Marc chuckled as quietly as he could, “If I make you cum now you’ll have sticky underwear for the whole press conference…”

“Do nottttttttttjesusfuckingchrist…” Thumping his head back against the wall, not wanting to know where Marc learned how to drop to his knees, pull down jeans and swallow a cock whole without gagging, Jorge whined, “Marc… Fucking hell you ca…. Vale…”

“ _Vale?_ ” Outraged, Marc looked up at Jorge, letting the older man’s cock fall from his mouth with a pop, “Fucking _Vale_ …”

“Well…” His voice making Marc cringe, realising why Jorge had said what he said, Vale’s eyes were wide at the scene in front of him, his jaw dropping, an instant sting in his belly at seeing him with _him_ , “This explains a few things…”

“Vale,” Jorge shook his head, terrified and nervous, panic setting in as Vale about-turned and walked away, “Shit…”

 


	20. Jorge inviting Dani to play with bad boy Marc

“What colour are you at?” Testing Marc’s restraints, double checking that neither his wrist clamps or his ankle cuffs weren’t pinching, Jorge pressed a gentle kiss to Marc’s shoulder, everything meticulously planned, “So, I’m going to go over the plan again and give you a final chance to back out… After that I’m going to put the ring gag in your mouth and you’ll click your fingers if you want to safe word. Understand?”

“Yes Sir. I’m on green, Sir,” Trembling, his arms held high above his head, his ankles secured to the floor, his legs apart, Marc clicked his fingers on Jorge’s command, the way his lover double and triple checked everything making him feel safe and loved, “Thank you, Sir.”

“No more talking,” Picking up the gag, Jorge stood in front of Marc, the smile on his face the one that made Marc shiver, the one that gave away that Jorge was going to take the younger man apart again and again, pushing his limits beyond what Marc could even imagine he could take, or want, “Open wide…”

Trying to relax his jaw, the ring gag instantly uncomfortable, Marc felt the drool beginning to pool in his mouth, knowing it would soon be running down his chin, dripping onto his chest, somehow the humiliation of that combining with his trussed-up position making his cock bob in the air.

“So,” Lowering his voice, the tone making Marc shiver, Jorge reached out to scratch down Marc’s chest, painting red lines on his skin, before grinning, wide and devilish, “You were a very, very bad boy last week… I was going to get the crop out of the cupboard and create lines on your arse until you cried and begged me to stop.”

Whimpering, Jorge reducing him to a wreck one of his favourite things, the boundaries of the season limiting the opportunities, Marc screamed as Jorge’s hand reached for his cock, stroking him slowly.

“However,” Stroking Marc slowly, Jorge swiped his thumb over Marc’s tip, teasing him, loving the reactions in Marc’s body, his restraints rattling as he thrashed around, “It was Dani’s race you ruined so I had a better idea… A more _fitting_ idea…”

Locking eyes with Jorge, curious for a moment what he had in mind, Marc froze as he heard Jorge calling Dani’s name, at first thinking Jorge was messing with him and pretending Ricky was someone else, but then he realised. Letting out a whimper as a hand, _Dani’s hand_ , stroked over his arse, Marc drew blood from his own lip, biting it hard as his nose twitched and he picked up the familiar scent of Dani’s aftershave. After so many nights discussing it, teasing him about it, pushing him over the edge whispering in his ears about it, Jorge had done it, he’d called Dani, he’d invited Dani.

“I was thinking twenty-six…” Eyes on Marc the whole time, Jorge reached behind him, picking up the crop and letting it rub against Marc’s side as he passed it over, loving the way Marc was already hurtling toward the edge hardly touched, “What do you think?”

Tapping Marc’s skin with the end of the crop, the sight in front of him even more majestic than he’d imagined, Dani nodded, his voice making Marc wail, “Twenty-six sounds good to me…”


	21. Dani/Marc having a child with a physical disability

“And finally, in the centre we have Marc Marquez, eight-time MotoGP champion, a whole host of accolades after his name and our current championship leader… Firstly Marc, I hear that congratulations are in order for Dani and yourself, a new member to the Marquez-Pedrosa household this week?”

“Yes, indeed,” Marc grinned, adjusting his microphone, the happiness on his face clear to the world, “Dani, the girls and I are very, very happy to have welcomed Ivan into our lives. He’s three-years-old, very beautiful, very energetic and yes, we’re very happy.”

“You reacted quite strongly to some of the publicity about Ivan’s adoption this week, will that affect your race this weekend do you think?”

“No,” Shaking his head, the line of questioning pre-planned, Marc couldn’t help his smile dropping somewhat, the negative reaction to their new son stunning them both. Choosing his words carefully, determined not to cry, Marc bit his lip, “When we adopted Sofia there was a lot of criticism because, well I think people were still trying to convince us we weren’t gay at that point!” Marc laughed sarcastically, shaking his head, “By the time we adopted Madeleine and Alexandra people weren’t so interested, plus Dani looked so damn cute on Instagram, and in the garage, with Sof that people were excited to see what we’d do… This time,” Shaking his head, anger crossing his face, Marc took a deep breath, his brother reaching along the table to pat his back, “Ivan has Cerebral Palsy, and that means a lot of things. It means that Dani does physio with him every day. It means we put a ramp on a couple of steps in our house… It means a lot, but it doesn’t mean any of the things that people have been saying are any less _disgusting_. He’s still a child, **our** child. The fact that he has a physical disability doesn’t change that. He is Ivan, our Ivan, and the only difference that will make for me this weekend is that I now have four children that expect me to win every race instead of three…”

“Thank you, Marc.”


	22. Mafia boss Dani melts for Marc

“I warned you…” Walking around the chair, the other man’s eyes getting wider and more panicked, Dani leant toward him, his face contorted with anger, his voice a low snarl, “I do not like it when people let me down. You knew that, and still you let me down anyway…”

“Please Mr Pedrosa! I’ll fix it! I can fix it!”

“You say that Marco, but…” Dani shrugged, taking a pair of black leather gloves from his pocket as he shook his head, the other man’s begging pleas going on, more and more desperate, “I think you just don’t realise how disrespectful your fuckup has been to me. I just can’t let that go…” Reaching into his jacket, Dani pulled out the Swiss army knife, making a show of selecting the sharpest knife on the modified tool, the blade gleaming silver in the light of the room, “Untie one of his hands…”

“No! Please! No! Pleaseplease!”

*

“Dani?” Looking up from the sofa, the warmth of the open fire making him sleepy, Marc smiled as Dani wandered in, “You’re late!”

Laughing at the impatient scolding tone in Marc’s voice, Dani emptied his pockets onto the sideboard, the cleaned and closed knife clattering into the bowl, “Sorry baby, I’ll make it up to you.”

“Oh yeah?” Marc snickered, the tone teasing and curious, “How you going to do that?”

Padding over to the sofa, moving to straddle over Marc, his tone soft and kind, Dani tilted his head to the side, “I could run us a bath… Wash you all until you are clean… Then wrap you in a towel and dry you…”

“All that just because you were late home from work?” Marc grinned at Dani’s nod, pulling him into a hug, “Maybe you should be late more often.”

Nuzzling into Marc’s neck, the naïve younger man no real idea of Dani’s position in the organisation, Dani chuckled, “Maybe I should.”


	23. Dani/Marc Stuck in an airport

Stretching out on the comfortable sofa, Marc glanced out of the window, able to see his private jet sat there waiting, surrounded by an ever-growing ground-covering of snow. Realising with a sigh that the chance of leaving that day were decreasing by the minute he decided to eat, getting up to wander over to a table in the dining area, realising that there was only himself and one other guy in the Platinum Executive lounge.

Taking a seat, Marc picked up a menu, one of the staff appearing from nowhere to pour him some water, smiling as he ordered, “Can I have the Chicken liver pâté, the braised beef… I’ll have that with Lyonnaise potatoes please?”

“Certainly, Mr Marquez, would you like to order a dessert now or later?”

“Later please. I’ll have a bottle of my usual red as well please.”

“Certainly Sir… Please take a seat Mr Pedrosa, I’ll be with you in a moment.”

Looking up at the words, the other guy finally parted from his phone and taking a seat at a table nearby, Marc smiled, “Shit weather, eh?”

“Totally. Shit timing as well,” Dani rolled his eyes, his latest business deal hanging by a thread after his no-show, “At least we’ve got good food to keep us going!”

Marc laughed, nodding, the other man obviously having seen the shit-storm on Twitter about the airport McDonalds having run out of chicken nuggets, “And wine, don’t forget the wine!”

“I don’t normally partake as it’s such a short flight to Geneva, but I might today.  What would you recommend?”

“The Pomerol 2007 is my favourite… I ordered a bottle if you fancy a taste?”

“I wouldn’t want to intrude…”

Gesturing to the other seat at his table Marc smiled his best small, the dark-haired stranger intriguing him, encouraging him to do something he never did, “Join me, please?”

“Thank you,” Moving to the other table, the supremely attractive young man even more Greek God-esq close up, Dani held out his hand, “Dani…”

“Marc…” Smiling as Dani sat opposite him, Marc bit his lip at the weird burst of excitement bubbling in his stomach, “Nice to meet you Dani.”

 


	24. Dani/marc the parents finding out?

“Are you ok?” Hobbling over to the other bed, the glut of staff and team members finally disappearing, Marc shuffled awkwardly onto Dani’s Clinica Mobile bed, “Anything broken?”

Rolling onto his side, reaching out to touch the bandage swathing Marc’s left hand, Dani shook his head, “Cuts and bruises. You?”

“Cuts and bruises,” Looking behind him, trying to assess if there was anyone on the other side of the door, Marc sighed, biting his lip, “ _Dani_ …”

“I know,” Stroking his fingers over Marc’s face, Dani shifted uncomfortably until he was sat up, his bruised body complaining loudly, “We’re ok. We’re both ok.”

“My tyre just…” Silenced by Dani’s lips on his, the softness making him moan lightly, Marc tangled his fingers in Dani’s shirt, hanging on just in case Dani should decide to disappear, their first accident together, entirely the fault of a delaminating tyre, shaking them up.

“How are y… Oh…”

Breaking apart, panic on both of their faces, their parents, all four of them, plus two brothers, choosing **that** moment to barrel through the door, their secret well and truly out.

 


	25. MArc/OFC - Exam Stress

“Aaargh!” Slamming the book shut, the facts and figures starting to mesh into a mess in her brain, Alice thumped her head down on the desk, “This is a disaster.”

Putting his phone down, Marc moved from the sofa, crossing the room to Alice’s desk, spinning her chair around, giggling slightly at the surprised noise that came from her, moving her until she was facing him, “You need a break baby.”

“I need to study… These exams…”

Cupping her face with two hands, Marc kissed away her words, the softness of his lips on hers making her moan lightly, both missing each other, her determination that he should spend nights in Cervera while she studied meaning their time together had been even shorter than usual. Pulling away, Marc rested his forehead on hers, tucking a stray strand of her long dark hair behind her ear, “I’m taking you out for dinner.”

“Marc, I can’t, I need…” Exasperated by his seeming inability to realise that she needed to study, these exams the most important of her life, Alice pulled away from another kiss, “Marc, you wouldn’t be happy if I tried to distract you the night before a race…”

“Oh really?” Dropping down to his knees, levelling their height somewhat, Marc tilted his head to the right, quirking his eyebrow, “You didn’t distract me the night before Cheste? Point out that I wouldn’t be able to fight Dovi and Maverick for the title if I didn’t eat or sleep?”

“That was different.”

“No, it wasn’t,” Reaching for her face again, Marc sighed softly, her eyes fluttering closed as his fingertips danced across her cheekbones, “Alice, you are the smartest person I know. You are a year younger than everyone else in your class. You’ve never got less than a B in your life… You’ll pass these exams **if** you look after yourself enough to still be fit and well when you sit them… Now, do you want to have a quick shower before dinner and a long bath together after or a shower together now…”

“I don’t thi…” Giving in, Marc’s eyebrow raising in that way that said he wasn’t giving in, Alice smiled, realising that he was right, that she did need a break, and she had missed him, “Does a shower together come with any relaxing extras?”

“Oh yes,” Marc stood up, hauling her from her chair and lifting her up, ignoring her protests as he held her in his arms as he wandered to the bathroom, “I’m sure I can think of _several_ ways to relax you. Get naked.”

 


	26. Marc/Dani/Jose Luis  "When you are not in bed with me, he is"

“I, erm, I need to talk to you,” Glancing over to Marc, the younger man in the passenger seat, Jose Luis briefly reconsidered his decision to talk to Marc in the car, the cons of confessing suddenly overwhelming all the pros, “It’s about Dani.”

“Did you see his insta video?” Marc giggled, relaxing into the seat, not normally a good passenger, but Jose Luis a good driver, “What’s he like with that surf board thing?! I love that he won’t have jumps on his track, but he’ll do flips on that board. Livio goes nuts!”

“Yeah, I know,” Gripping the steering wheel, his hands clammy, Jose Luis tried to remember his script, no real idea just how explosive Marc’s reaction was going to be, “The thing is…”

“Oh, before I forget, sorry,” Marc winced in apology, interrupting before he pissed off his mother again, “Mama said she needs to know if you are coming for Alex’s birthday. If you are we’ll have my room, but if you’re not I’ll get punted into the box room.”

“Right,” Swallowing, trying to rid himself of the stabbing pain in his guts at the thought of the events he’d inevitably miss after his confession, Jose Luis took a deep breath, “I need to tell you something. It’s about Dani. Well, me and Dani.”

“You and Dani?” Marc frowned, confused, before sighing in disappointment, the strained relationship between his boyfriend and his best friend frustrating the life out of him, recent progress obviously not as good as he thought, “I thought you were getting on better? What did you do?”

“We were. We are. It’s just…”

“It’s really important to me you know,” Marc’s voice was a soft whine, him never able to contain disappointment really, “Dani is such a good friend to me and…”

“No, he isn’t!” Sharper than he intended, Jose Luis cursed, the situation getting out of hand as Marc argued back, extolling all of Dani’s virtues to him, almost begging Jose Luis to give him a chance, “Marc…”

“No! Hear me out. I know you don’t like him, but he’s a really nice guy. You two actually have a lot in common” You really do and I think…”

“Dani isn’t a good guy. Neither am I. We’re both…” Trailing off, his mouth dry, Jose Luis cursed again as Marc launched into another defensive rant, this time rhyming off all the good things either of them had ever done for him, the niceness too much, his nerves getting the better of him and he almost swerved into the wrong lane as he blurted out the truth, "When you are not in bed with me, he is"

“What?” Wide-eyed, Marc looked at Jose Luis, big brown eyes almost burning into the older man’s soul, “I don’t… What do you mean?”

“I’m so sorry, Marc,” Pulling into a lay-by, the plus side of confessing in the car – Marc not being able to storm off before he could explain – completely minimised by the down side – Jose Luis almost crashing twice – Jose Luis turned off the engine and turned to Marc, tears in his eyes, “I don’t really know how it happened, but…”

“You and Dani?” Frowning, his brain trying to process the information, Marc blinked, a tear hanging on one of his long lashed, “When?”

“The first time was…”

“The first time?” Marc shook his head, devastation threatening to make him vomit, disbelief swirling around his head, “More than once?”

Hating how young, and hurt, Marc sounded Jose Luis closed his eyes and nodded, his own voice cracking with emotion, “I’m so sorry Marc. I didn’t mean…”

“Did you just fall over and land on his dick?” Hurt turning to anger, Marc bit his lip hard enough to taste the coppery tang of blood, his stomach still lurching, everything he’d hoped for and wanted crashing down in front of him, “Do you love him?”

“No,” Decisive and determined, Jose Luis shook his head, reaching for Marc’s hand, “I love you. I love you so much and I…”

“I’m going to walk the rest of the way…” Needing to clear his head, Marc unclipped his seatbelt, tears starting to sting in his eyes, “Drop my bags off with Sergi please.”

“Marc please, we…”

“ _We_ isn’t a phrase you get to use any more,” Voice almost a whisper Marc opened the door, pausing for a second, his back to Jose Luis as he spoke, “I’ll let Mama know you won’t make Alex’s birthday dinner. Please tell Dani to make his excuses as well.”

 


	27. Marc/Jorge in a sex shop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was meant to be Marc/Dani, but somehow I wrote Marc/Jorge! Sorry!!

“ _Jorge_ …” Marc’s voice was a low hiss, his eyes wide as he looked around and realised why Jorge’s _‘favourite shop’_ had an appointment system and a doorbell, “We can’t shop _here_!”

Jorge smiled, moving to Marc’s side he slipped his hand into Marc’s, his thumb rubbing soft circles on Marc’s skin as Jorge pulled the younger man into his side, “Look around… It’s perfectly safe because we are the only people here.”

“But staff and anyone passing…”

Pressing a kiss to the side of Marc’s head, Jorge dropped his voice to a soft, but authoritative tone, “Would I ever put you in danger?”

“No,” Shaking his head, Marc swallowed hard, Jorge’s tone going straight to his groin, his jeans suddenly feeling to tight, “It’s just…”

Letting his hand drop to Marc’s ass Jorge squeezed, tight enough to leave marks and have Marc squirming against him, “The shop is owned by a woman I’ve known for many years. She has no staff and she owns the building that overlooks the car park. You are perfectly safe in this shop. It’s not _in_ the shop you need to worry about…”

“What do you mean?” Looking up at Jorge, the intense green eyes burning into him, Marc shivered at the intensity on Jorge’s face, “What should I worry about?”

Leaning in, catching Marc’s plump bottom lip between his teeth, pulling it through the sharpness to make the younger man hiss, Jorge licked his lips, then smirked wide, “The only thing you need to worry about is what I’m going to do to you when we take the things we buy here home…”


	28. Marc walks in on Alex with another rider

“Hey bro, have you seen my red…” Opening Alex’s bedroom door Marc froze, his face contorting into a frown, the sight in front of him making no sense – Alex naked, on his hands and knees on his bed, Dani in Alex’s room, also naked, kneeling behind him, his hands on Alex’s arse, his tongue… “OH MY GOD!”

 

Padding into the lounge, a pair of boxers hastily pulled on, Alex bit his lip at the sight of his brother pacing up and down the lounge area, his face almost as red as Alex’s, Marc's departure from Alex's bedroom rushed and sweary, “Sorry…”

“I’m the one who should be sorry,” Pulling an awkward face, Marc tried to smile, knowing how much Alex had struggled with his sexuality, glad he was having fun, and having fun with someone trustworthy like Dani, just wishing he could rid himself of the vision of Dani doing _that_ to Alex, “I should have knocked. I’ll knock now. Always. So I don’t walk in on that again… Not that there’s anything wrong with that, I mean what you and Dani do is entirely up to you, it’s just that I don’t need to see it because… I’m going to shut up now.”

His face bright red, toes curling into the rug in embarrassment, Alex nodded, wincing, “Please do.”

“Yes. Right. Shut up Marc. Ok, so I’m going to go and hang out with Santi and Jordi for a bit and you can…” Blushing again, Marc cackled, shaking his head, sighing loud, “I’m leaving now. Have fun.”

Laughing, both of them still blushing red, but the atmosphere less tense, Alex nodded, “I will.”

“DON’T DO ANYTHING I WOULDN’T DO!” Crashing the door shut behind him, Marc shook his head, wondering how long that vision would haunt him for, “Alcohol, I need alcohol.”


	29. Marc/Dani - Painkiller high Marc oversharing to Santi

“Saaaanti…” Marc turned his head to the side, his movement limited by the drip in his left hand and the pressure bandages on his right shoulder, his pupils wide thanks to the marvellous painkillers going through the drip finally starting to take effect, “Can I tell you something?”

Rolling his eyes, Marc high on painkillers even more of a chatterbox than normal-Marc, Santi smiled, the goofiness on Marc’s face suggesting he was about to get an hour-long diatribe of what a wonderful brother Alex was, “Of course.”

“You know how Dani?”

Instantly cursing his own enthusiasm for being the one to sit with Marc, Santi nodded, nervous of what he was about to hear about the other rider, “I am vaguely aware of him, yes.”

“I love him,” Comedically whispering, so loud Santi was extremely thankful for the small private hospital room, Marc made a kissing sound, “He’s an _amazing_ kisser… He just takes charge and kisses you and you feel like you are floating on a cloud…”

“That’s nice.”

“It is nice… People think he’s grumpy, but he’s not…” Marc sighed, happiness mixing with morphine to leave him bursting with stories to tell, making him giggle like he was telling Santi state secrets, “His tongue is so naughty! He licks you for hours until you are almost crying with the sensation.”

“That’s, erm, nice,” Flame-faced, Santi coughed, not sure how he’d ever look the diminutive Spaniard in the face again, relaxing slightly since it couldn’t get any worse, “How’s the pain?”

“Pain is gone,” Marc smiled, before sighing again, biting his lip before whispering again, “One time he tied my hands to the headboard and licked and licked and licked and licked my hole until I was crying… Do you know what he did then?”

“I have a feeling I’m about too…”

“He played with my balls and licked me until I came, without even touching my cock,” His tone a combination of proud and amazed, Marc shook his head and grinned, “How amazing is _that_?”

“Hmmm.”

“When I’m hurt he draws me a bath sometimes,” Marc chuckled, remembering once particular incident, no barrier to what he’d share with Santi, “This one time…”

“What time is your brother getting here?”

“I don’t know,” Pouting at being interrupted, Marc pulled a face at Santi, “I was trying to tell you about the time he fucked me over the bath in my Mama and Papa’s house!”

“Sorry,” Not the least bit sorry, Santi groaned when Marc started the story again, deciding to allow Emilio or Jordi to accompany him to hospital the next time, let them have the vision of Dani bending Marc over the bath that Santi was sure he’d never be rid of.


	30. Dani/Marc - Roser talking to Dani the night before their wedding

“I thought I heard someone moving around down here.”

Looking up from his coffee, Dani smiled apologetically, “Sorry, I didn’t mean to disturb.”

“You didn’t,” Waving away his apology Roser moved to the coffee machine, the hissing sounds it made sounding louder than usual at 4am. Glancing at Dani as she waited for her coffee to brew Roser smiled kindly, “Are you ok Dani?”

“I’m fine.”

“Fine?” Roser raised one eyebrow, looking at Dani with the scepticism only a mother could channel, “People who are _fine_ tend not to be sitting in the kitchen, hunched over cups of coffee at 4am Daniel.”

“Just nerves,” Dani laughed softly, Roser’s habit of calling him Daniel when he was potentially in trouble making him feel amazingly at home, one of the little things that Roser and Julia had done to make him feel welcome in their family, “He’s still quite young…”

“Marc does _everything_ young,” Roser scoffed, lifting her cup from the machine and taking it to the table, adding enough sugar that Dani winced, “Talk to me…”

“I don’t really know what to say,” Sipping from his cup, Dani shrugged, honestly unsure why he was sat in the kitchen unable sleep, “I love him so much.”

“And he loves you,” Roser took a drink of her coffee, placing her cup back down and choosing her words carefully before she spoken, reaching for Dani’s hand as she did, “They’re wrong you know… They don’t know him, not at all. And, you know I’m not sure if they know **you** either… You two are happy, you’re right for each other. If I didn’t honestly and truly believe that you wouldn’t be sat here now, and you certainly wouldn’t be marrying my twenty-five-year-old son tomorrow.”

“Why can’t they see that?” Head dropping, Dani tried to fight back the tears that stung his eyes, his voice shaky and sad, “Why can’t they see that he makes me happy?”

“When your children don’t live up to the picture in your head it can be difficult,” Roser smiled kindly, stroking Dani’s hand softly, her voice even and calm despite the disgust and anger she felt in her belly at the actions and reactions of Dani’s family, and certain members of the paddock, “I think when you watch your child hurt, when you see them launched from a bike and hurt afterwards then you go one of two ways. You either get set in your vision, you create the photo of what their life will be after MotoGP and you hang onto that… Or you are grateful they are alive and you don’t care what they do or who they love as long as they are alive.”

“Why couldn’t they just be happy I’m alive?” Sobbing gently, his head on the table, Roser’s hand moving to stroke his hair, Dani finally let out his true feeling about his family boycotting the wedding, their vocal objection to the speed of Dani and Marc’s relationship, but their true objection obvious, “Why can they not see how happy he makes me? I just want my family. A family and Marc, why can’t I have both?”

“I don’t know darling Dani, I don’t know,” Moving her chair to wrap her arm around Dani’s shoulder, Roser sighed softly when he turned to curl into her side, her arms wrapping around him in the same instinctively protective way that they would if he were Marc or Alex. Letting his sobs quieten down a little, Roser rubbed his back, pressing a kiss into his hair, “I know it’s not the same, and never will be the same, but you have a family. You’ve got me, and Julia, and Alex, and Ramon and more cousins than you could ever wish for. And it’s not the same my darling, I know it’s not, but we love you. We love you and we’re proud of you. You’ve achieved so much, and you’ve been so brave since that photograph… It’s truly, truly their loss Dani because you are a wonderful person and I’m very proud to have you as my new son.”


	31. Dani/Marc - Horse Riding

“What is **that**?”

Frowning, Marc pointing at the horse like he’d never seen one before in his life, Dani tilted his head, no punchline coming, “It’s a horse…”

“But why is it there?” Looking at the bay peering over the stable door, obviously expecting a carrot to appear from Dani’s pocket, Marc looked completely confused, “I don’t understand.”

Looking at Marc like he’d grown an extra head Dani sighed, “If you don’t want to come riding then…”

“Oh!” Marc exclaimed his surprise loudly, the sound making Dani jump, “You meant HORSE RIDING.”

Glancing around him, stables, a yard, multiple horses, Dani rolled his eyes, unable to resist the sarcasm, “So it seems…”

“Sorry! I just assumed…” Stopping himself, the Dani organised date the result of Marc making a wrong assumption, Marc smiled his best smile, hoping that cuteness would distract Dani from his fuck up, “I’ve never ridden a horse in my life…”

“Yet,” Dani smirked, loving the slight look of fear in Marc’s eyes, “You’ve never ridden a horse in your life _yet_ …”


	32. Jorge/Alex - losing the key for the handcuffs

“Alex?” Running in the door, his brother’s text seeing him sprint up the hill between their houses, Marc stopped, silenced and baffled by the appearance of Jorge Lorenzo in his brother’s home, “What the fuck are you doing here?”

“When they get here you need to answer the door,” Ashen faced and looking as queasy as he felt, Jorge cringed with shame as the fire engine pulled into the driveway, “It was a prank that went wrong. Ok?”

“What was? What the fuck is going on?” Shaking his head, still beyond baffled, Marc moved to the door, opening it under Jorge’s insistent pointing, “Hi.”

“Where is he then?”

“He’s in the kitchen,” Voice squeakier than normal, Jorge coughed, his shrug over exaggerated and almost a giveaway, “It was just a prank…”

“Pranks with handcuffs are only funny if someone has the key,” Glaring, the call out an absolute waste of their time, the senior firefighter was completely oblivious to the identities of the two men in front of him, “Bring the bolt cutters!”

*

Rubbing his wrists, his face scarlet, Alex smiled at the two firefighters, “Thank you so much.”

“No worries. No more pranks.”

“No, definitely not,” Standing in silence as the two men left, Alex sighed, turning to shoot a glare at Jorge, “I can’t believe you didn’t check if you had the key!”

Absolutely mortified, and gutted that he’d potentially put Alex in danger, Jorge closed his eyes, close to tears, “I’m so sorry baby.”

“Baby?!” Incredulous, Marc almost stamped his foot, baffled about what he’d just witnessed – his shirtless brother handcuffed to the kitchen table – and why, “Will someone tell me what the fuck is going on?”

“Jorge is an idiot, that’s what is going on,” Alex rolled his eyes, pulling a face to Jorge that suggested the older man would suffer payback later. Turning to his brother, this not at all how he planned, or wanted, to tell him, Alex shrugged, biting his lip slightly, “So, funny story… I was winding him up so Jorge decided to handcuff me to the table and we lost the key. We didn’t want the firefighters to realise what was going on so we called you while we got some trousers on me…”

“You were naked? Why would you be…” Marc stopped, looking between the two of them, both red faced, Jorge terrified, Alex nervous, the penny dropping, “OH MY GOD! I can’t believe you called me when you were handcuffed to the table **naked**!”

“We couldn’t risk Alex being outed before he gets to MotoGP,” Finding his voice Jorge spoke, terror going through his veins as Marc turned to look at him, the younger man’s eyes wide in shock, “I just wanted to protect him.”

“Then don’t handcuff him to the table!” Almost hysterical Marc shook his head, looking back and forth between Alex and Jorge, his mind blown at the revelation, “Alex, you serve FOOD on that table!”

 


	33. Marc/Dani & Jorge/Alex - Fancy seeing you here (sex shop)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay

“Relax…” Guiding Alex into a corner, allowing himself a slight smirk at the vision of Alex pushed against shelves full of rope restraints, Jorge pressed a light kiss to the younger man’s mouth, “We in a small Swiss town, nobody knows us, nobody cares… You have to pay a shitload of money just to get in here and they only ever allow three customers at a time, so relax…”

Nodding, his lip bitten to the point of being red and swollen, Alex glanced around at the shelves full of interesting, and occasionally terrifying, things, “What am I allowed to look at?”

“Anything,” Jorge smiled, reaching up to stroke Alex’s cheek, his voice softer, no hint of their usual dynamic, “You have free reign today.”

*

“What about this one?” Holding up a giant dildo, laughing, completely relaxed after twenty minutes of looking around the shelves, occasionally seeing Jorge put something that he’d seen Alex look at closely onto the counter, Alex tilted his head, “Can you even imagine Marc…”

Frowning, the sexy bubble of thought bursting at the thought of his future brother-in-law – and no, he wasn’t discussing _that_ thought either – Jorge looked horrified, “How can you think of you brother at…”

“Hello Alex, Jorge… Fancy seeing you here…”

Spinning around, Jorge’s eyes flew open wide, his face going slightly red, equally as red as the older man in front of him, “Dani.”

“I, erm, I think we should ask them to put our accounts on a ‘never at the same time’ order,” Glancing to his left, Marc standing there, completely mute, his eyes fixed on the dildo his brother was holding, Dani coughed awkwardly, “This isn’t good.”

Coughing, for some reason mimicking Dani, Jorge nodded, the situation awkward all round, “That’s a good idea… We’ve got everything we, erm, came for so we’ll go… Come on Alex.”

“Yep,” Eyes locked on his brother, cheeks flushed, Alex nodded, following Jorge on instinct, before remembering, his face beaming bright red as he stuttered, dashing back to the shelf, “I wasn’t… That isn’t… I wouldn’t… It’s not… I was just messing… Joking… I couldn’t take… I’m going to stop now, and go.”

Nudged by Dani, Marc’s trance burst, suddenly his brotherly instinct coming back to him, the need to make everything ok, “I might buy you that for Christmas just to see how much you blush.”

“Try it…” Alex warned, shaking his head with a laugh, glint of something in his eyes, relieved that Marc seemed to be back to normal, “If you do I’ll _accidentally_ tell Santi about that time you had a wet dream about him.”

Marc bit his lip, laughing, but also feeling awkward because of Dani, “Get out of here…”

Nodding a goodbye to Jorge, Dani smiled at Alex, happy the younger man was dying slightly less, he waited a few moments before turning to Marc, eyebrow raised, the curiously dangerous in his tone, “So, wet dreams about Santi, eh?”


	34. Alex/Jorge - Jorge confesses something comprimising, but accidentally tells Marc

“I know this is weird… Creepy almost, but I **need** to tell you something,” Taking advantage of the key he’d been given for emergencies, Jorge rested his forehead on the bathroom door, having waited for the shower to stop before speaking, “Don’t come out. Just… I need to say this…”

Tilting his head to the side, his heartrate finally slowing after a random voice almost gave him heart failure, Marc frowned as he realised who the voice belonged too, utterly confused as to why _he_ had a key for Alex’s flat, almost about to ask that very question before the tone in Jorge’s voice made him close his mouth and wait.

“What I did was wrong. It was wrong because of you and because of me and because of him. It was just wrong,” Closing his eyes, the pooling tears starting to sting, Jorge bit his lip, the constant feeling of nausea getting worse by the second, “I can’t really explain why I slept with him. I didn’t even really want to sleep with him. Once upon a time yes, god once upon a time he was _everything_ … But that was so long ago. We basically ignored each other when he came back from Ducati…”

Eyes almost popping out as he realised who, and what, Jorge was talking about, Marc took a step toward the door before the next sentence stopped him in his tracks, the rawness in the voice combining in the words to leave him speechless.

“But I don’t love him. I love you. And I don’t if you’ll ever forgive me, I wouldn’t have forgiven you when I was twenty-one so maybe I’m being cheeky or rude to ask, but I love you, so I have too. I’ll do whatever it takes; move to Andorra, move back to Spain, come out, retire… I’d do anything Alex… Anyway, you told me to stay away until tomorrow so I’m going to go now. I’m sorry baby, I’m **so** sorry. I love you.”


	35. Dani/Jorge one of them lost a bet with the other.

“I can’t go out like this…”

Jorge grinned, utterly smug and highly amused, “You have too…”

“Double or quits?” Looking at himself in the mirror, cringing at the thought of being seen wearing joggers and one of Jorge’s silk bomber jackets, Dani gave the younger man his best pleading look, “There must be _something_ that I can trade this for… I know a bet is a bet, but _anything_ is better than this!”

Laughing hard, the high-pitched giggle that rarely appeared, Jorge smirked, “Give in Pedrosa. You lost. Only something ridiculous like a blow job would get you out of paying your dues.”

Looking in the mirror again before turning back to the younger Spaniard, Dani looked him up and down, his eyes settling on Jorge’s crotch, the air suddenly stifling hot and crackly, “Something _like_ a blow job or…?”


	36. Dani/Marc - Sleepy Marc

“So, if I buy a house in Andorra, but in reality, Eric lives in it, then there’s no reason for me not to spend time in your house. Especially if I buy the house in your street. There’s only four houses and me, you and Alex would own one each… It would make life easier. What do you think?”

“Not ‘ungry…”

“Not hungry?” Dani frowned, before looking down and smiling, Marc curled into his chest, the fleece blanket that lived on the sofa pulled up to Marc’s chin, his eyes half shut, completely glazed over with sleep, “I was thinking we could have a foursome with Vale and Jorge. You know, just to heal things from 2015…”

“Hnpmf…”

“Maybe even an orgy? Invite Dovi or maybe Pol?” Dani bit his lip to hold back the laugh, Marc just nodding in agreement to words he couldn’t hear, all the stresses and strains from the season gone from his face, his skin even smoother than normal as he relaxed, “I might let them all fuck you, one after the other.”

“Hnpmf…”

“I think I might steal Santi next year,” Moving round a little, the discomfort it caused him totally nullified by the blissful look on Marc’s face as he snuggled closer, the extra comfort letting his eyes drift shut, Dani shook his head, not remotely bothered that their planned chat had gone awry when he could watch Marc like this. Brushing some hair from the younger man’s forehead, it wrinkling momentarily at the touch, Dani pressed a soft kiss to Marc’s head, “I love you.”

“Hnpmf.”


	37. Dani/Marc - First Kiss

“It’s shit…”

“It is shit,” Marc nodded, sniffing somewhat dramatically before shaking his head, his glass mysteriously empty, “I need more beer.”

“More beer is a bad idea,” Signalling the barman as he spoke, sensible and actual two very different things, Dani held two fingers in the air, nodding when the barman caught his meaning, “We’re going to win fuck all this year.”

“Yep,” Heavily accenting the p, Marc sighed, testing having been a disaster of epic proportions, “I might go back to Moto2. Everything was good in Moto2.”

“Yeah, MotoGP has been so bad for you,” Dani rolled his eyes, sarcastic when drunk.

“It has been. Yeah, I won, but nothing else has been good,” Throwing a note at the barman in a way that his mother would have his balls for, Marc downed half of the bottle in one go, forgoing the idea of pouring the beer into his glass, “My entire life is shit. Completely shit.”

“Your flair for dramatics isn’t bad…” Dani smirked, pouring his beer into his glass like a sensible(ish) adult as Marc pouted.

“I know you hate me Dani, but don’t be a prick.”

“Fuck y…” Dani faltered, the tone of Marc’s words stopping him dead, making him look up and seeing something he’d never seen before in Marc’s face, hurt, “Why on earth would you think that?”

“Doesn’t matter,” Cursing his own stupidity, the number one rule of being in love with Dani Pedrosa being ‘never get drunk with Dani Pedrosa’, Marc took another long swig of beer.

“No, seriously,” Hurt, and offended, but mostly worried, Dani turned on his stool, momentarily impressed with his balancing skills as he didn’t fall off, “Why would you think that?”

“I can just tell…” Marc shrugged, looking anywhere other than at Dani as he took a deep breath, “Ever since you found out I was gay you’ve been avoiding me…”

“That’s not why. That’s not why at all.”

“Whatever… It doesn’t matter.”

“Of course it matters,” Voice barely more than a whisper, cursing his own stupidity, Dani shook his head, reaching for Marc’s chin until he forced the younger man to look at him, “I do not hate you.”

“So why?”

“Because…” Discarding the million words going through his mind, sensible words, brave words, stupid words even, Dani practically lunged at Marc, planting his lips on the younger man’s with such a force that it took Marc Marquez style skills to stop them both from crashing to the floor, completely oblivious to the barman’s rolling eyes as mouths opened and tongue found tongue, true feelings finally revealed.


	38. Dani/Marc & Jorge/Alex - accidentally take their subs to play

“Excited?” Stroking down the side of Alex’s face, Jorge laughed at the unintelligible words that tried to come out of his mouth, “Ball gag is a bitch to talk around isn’t it?”

Alex nodded, drool dribbling out of the corners of his mouth, his chin soaked, his cheekbones already decorated with Jorge’s cum, “Hfnhke.”

“So, one last check, because once the blindfold is on that is it… Are you sure you want to do this?” Jorge smiled fondly at Alex’s nod, knowing that the younger man was more than excited by their trip to the club, “I’m going to let other people touch you…”

Whining, Jorge’s fingers tangling in his hair, pulling his head up, his knees almost lifting from the floor at the ferocity, Alex swallowed, more drool coming from his mouth, his cock leaking, “Eesss…”

“Please?” Jorge cackled, Alex’s exhibitionist side the biggest, and best, surprise about their relationship, “I can’t wait… All those people, _complete strangers_ , touching you, fingering you… Fucking you maybe… And you’ll be blindfolded, you’ll never know if someone recognises you in a bar or a shop, or at the track and you’ll be thinking ‘ _they know moto2’_ but instead they’ll be thinking _‘I know how much of a slut he is’..._ ”

Whimpering as Jorge leant down, whispering into his ear, Alex’s balls clenched tight, desperate for a release that he knew was hours away.

*

Clipping Marc’s collar into place, the silver metal clip holding his neck to the bench, forcing his head down, which in turn forced his ass high, Dani ran his fingers through Marc’s hair, “Final check… Blink twice if you still want to do this…”

Quickly blinking twice, it having taken him months to persuade Dani that they could risk this, this being a shared night at the club, five different masters taking five pets and putting them on show, those five masters each inviting three guests, the twenty non-restrained men moving between the rooms to play with each of the subs, Marc took a breath as Dani lifted the blindfold, knowing he was about to submit his body to more than it had ever been through before, and that making his skin buzz in anticipation.

*

“Look at you…”

Jorge’s voice was a proud purr, the tone making Alex straighten his back a little, his movement very limited thanks to the binds holding him bent over the bench.

“You have no idea whose fingers are in your hole… A complete stranger and you are just letting them stretch you open… It’s _filthy_ … Don’t you dare…”

Shivering at the darker tone, the fingers deliberately aiming for his prostate, Alex curled his toes, trying to remember all the lessons Jorge had given him in resisting, mind over body not working as he hurtled toward breaking a rule he had no chance of adhering too.

*

“Do it now…” Cracking his hand down on Marc’s reddened rump, Dani smirked as the younger man’s shaky hand moved, aiming the static shocker at his own balls, “I’ll count to three, if I have to do it I’ll keep it there for a whole minute…”

Screaming as he shocked his own balls, Marc felt his orgasm ebb away, the multiple fingers, and dicks, having pushed him closer and closer to the edge until Dani had brutally forced him to bring himself back.

“Good boy,” Dani nodded, smirking as the bell rang, another fifteen minutes over, “Well, now it’s the fun time… I’m off to have fun with another little slut… Don’t go anywhere…”

Breathing hard, knowing in his sensible head all the invited guests would respect his rules, Marc tried to keep himself calm as two fingers pushed into his hole, being used like this without Dani supervising new, exciting and terrifying.

*

“Count…” Bringing down the whip, painting a beautifully straight line across Alex’s arse, Jorge smirked at the unintelligible ‘one’ that bubbled out of his drooling mouth, “Louder…”

Walking into the room just as the whip cracked down, Dani couldn’t help smiling at the perfectly straight lines, the whip obviously being wielded by an experienced man. Looking up his heart stopped as he watched in a perfect mix of horror and curiosity as **Jorge** , his shirt sleeves rolled up and face a picture of concentration, brought the whip down.

“Loud…” Losing track of his word as he spotted the older man in the room, Jorge stared, realising with horror that Dani’s blue shirt meant that the trussed-up man in the blue room torturing his own balls, the man who, when he passed the door, Jorge thought would look perfect with stripes, was _Marc_.

Glancing down at the bent over man Dani swallowed, finally realising that the long legs belonged to the younger man who’d likely be his brother-in-law one day. With a million permutations surging through his head, Dani closed his eyes and took a deep breath, looking back up and catching Jorge’s eye.

“Louder…” Sharing a silent agreement with Dani, Jorge cracked the whip down again, painting another line on Alex’s skin, a line that Dani moved closer to look at, no-one’s fun stopped as the trust that was in place between the couples silently, and mutually, spread between the two older riders.


	39. Marc/Dani - Grateful Marc after PI

“Erm, this one is taken…” Dani tucked his cock back into his pants, giving another glare at the door as there was another knock, someone on the flight obviously too busy to wait for him to finish, “One minute.”

“It’s me, open the door…”

“Marc?” Managing to splash water all over himself, Dani cursed, washing his hands ending up looking like he’d pissed himself. Reaching for the door, worried his teammate was ill, Dani squeaked when Marc barrelled into the small cubicle next to him, pulling the door shut behind him, “What the fuck?!”

Grinning, tipsy from a few beers and tiredness, Marc bit his lip, trying not to look at Dani’s unzipped fly yet, “So, I kind of owe you a thank you…”

“What?” Utterly baffled, Dani frowned in confusion, no idea why Marc had chosen the small (although thankfully not as small as economy) plane bathroom for this discussion, “Like I said, it’s fine.”

Reaching for the button on Dani’s jeans, the older man’s eyes going wide as he popped it open, Marc smirked as he dropped to his knees, glad the floor at least looked clean, “But I’m _very_ grateful…”

“Marc… You don’t… You can’t…” Rocking his head backwards, painfully hitting the wall, Dani grunted as Marc’s mouth swallowed his cock, his reward for keeping Dovi behind him gratefully received.


	40. Marc/Dani - Comfort after Sepang

"I wondered where you'd gone," Draping his arms around Dani's neck from behind, Marc tilted his head, catching Dani's eye in the bathroom mirror, "You did your best..."

Turning of the tap Dani dried his hands on the fluffy white towel, trying to avoid Marc's eye as much as possible, the younger man follow his eyes determinedly until Dani had to give in and sigh, "I wanted to help you..."

"You helped me last week..." Marc nuzzled into Dani's neck, kissing his soft skin gently when Dani finally relaxed against him, "Stop stressing about the wet weather..."

Dani nodded, knowing he should, but hating the way the recent weather had scuppered his chances of a win, "I just really thought it was mine today..."

"Me too," Marc sighed, Sepang not working out brilliantly for either of them, "Could be worse... We could be on a Yamaha..."

Smiling, Dani shook his head, telling Marc off a little bit, only because he felt like he should, "Don't... I nearly was... Until they got a younger model."

"I'd have hated that," Marc whispered, a slightly bashful smile on his face as they caught each other's eyes again, remembering back to the moment that the sheer devastation and panic in Marc's reaction to Dani potentially leaving gave away his feelings for his older teammate, "I'm so glad you stayed..."

Turning in Marc's arms, Dani wrapped his arms around the younger man's waist, the smile on his face the first genuine one of the day, "Me too... Are you ok?"

"I'm fine..."

Tilting his head, raising his eyebrow, the silent 'bullshit' echoing around the room loudly, Dani laughed, "Try again..."

"Pfft..." Marc pouted, hating the lost chance to wrap up the title, "I bottled it like I was Danny Kent..."

Dani chuckled, shaking his head in a gentle scold again, "He won in the end you know..."

"That's not the point," Marc pouted harder, objecting strongly to the cheeky comparison Dani was making between him and the Englishman who'd never be forgiven for _that_ moment at Motegi with Alex, "I wanted to win it here. I know I said I didn't, but I did."

"I know baby," Dani leant in to kiss him gently. Chaste and warm, no tongues, just comfort and heat, Marc sighed into it, losing himself in Dani's hold, grumbling disgruntledly when the older man pulled away, "So, you have two choices... WE can either go out, get drunk and dance and sing until you are smiling again..."

"Or?"

"Or..." Taking a step forward, forcing Marc to step back, Dani moved one hand to the front of Marc's jeans, deftly popping the button, fingers hovering on the zip, "Or we can stay here, strip naked and I'll lick you and suck you and finger you and fuck you until you've cum so hard so many times that you can't even remember your name, let alone your position in the championship..."

"That one," Marc's hips canted forward, a grunt escaping him as Dani quickly pulled down his zip and thrust his hand inside, deft fingers on his cock through cotton, "Please Dani, please..."


	41. Dani/Marc - One of them wakes and can't sleep

Rolling onto his side Marc let out a huff of air, exasperated that his sleep was being interrupted again, and again for no reason. Shifting uncomfortably on his left, his shoulder and hip slightly painful after his last crash, not that he’d let on to anyone (lest Santi give him _another_ lecture about not pushing the limit quite so hard) he fidgeted until he gave up and rolled onto his right side.

Smiling as he snuggled into the duvet, Marc bit his lip, the small cracks of light creeping through the blinds illuminating Dani’s face just a little bit. On his back and fast asleep the older man looked relaxed and peaceful, and, Marc thought, absolutely beautiful. This thing between them was ruining Marc's sleep. Every time it happened he crashed out to sleep in Dani's arms, the older man stroking his hair and murmuring words in his ear. Every time he woke up later, and with Dani asleep he couldn't get back to sleep.

They were just moments between them really. Snatched moments, usually after a celebratory drink or commiserating beer, when he let his guard down and just let Dani do all the things that Dani did so wonderfully. It was amazing, Marc ended up exhausted when Dani pushed and pulled him over the edge time and again, teaching him things he’d never imagined for a second could be so exhilaratingly amazing. 

This time was different though. This time there was no alcohol. There was no celebration, or commiseration. The season was over, the fan clubs had had their parties and the testing was complete. This time it wasn’t a motorhome or interconnecting hotel rooms. This time Dani had taken Marc apart in Dani’s house. He’d sucked and licked until Marc had screamed his name in his kitchen. Then they’d made out like horny teenagers on the sofa, writhing around, grinding against each other with wandering hands until Dani had hauled him up the stairs.

Now Marc was in Dani’s bed, the unfamiliarity making it difficult to sleep, until Dani snuffled, his nose wrinkling and his arm reached out, wrapping around Marc’s waist, pulling him closer until Dani’s warm skin was warming Marc like a hot water bottle and that made Marc’s eyes heavier. Comfort in the feel and smell of Dani lulling him to sleep. Dani somehow feeling like home.


	42. Alex/Jorge - "If you're under him then you're not getting over him"

“Where have you been?” Not looking up from his iPad Marc frowned as Alex bit his lip, his younger brother’s inability to lie with any sort of conviction almost legendary within the Marquez family, “You know, if you’re under him then you aren’t getting over him…”

“I wasn’t with Jorge,” His eyes glittering, even just the mention of the Mallorcan stinging, Alex swayed slightly, still a bit drunk, “I wasn’t.”

“So, where the fuck were you then?” Putting the iPad down, believing him, but that leaving him concerned about where Alex had been, Marc tilted his head, a red bite mark clearly visible on Alex’s neck, “Alex, fucking someone…”

“Dani, I was with Dani,” Red faced and ashamed of himself, Alex chewed on his bottom lip, the look on Marc’s face fully justified, “I know…”

“You can’t do that Alex, it’s not fair,” Shaking his head, wishing he could thump Jorge for the trouble he’d caused, Marc sighed, “If Dani is under you then he isn’t getting over you…”

“I know,” Alex nodded, in full agreement about how shitty his decision to seek comfort from Dani was, the look on the older man’s face when he woke in the morning and realised it had happened again the worst moment of Alex’s life, “It won’t happen again. Dani deserves better. And so do I.”


	43. Alex/OFC - He never believed at first sight until she walked into his life

“Good evening everyone. It’s now the point in the evening where some of us have to get up out of our seats and make fools of ourselves, and it looks like I’m up first…”

Taking a sip of water Marc glanced to the side and winked at his brother, Alex’s nerves about what he was about to say clear on his face.

“For those of you who don’t know me, my name is Marc and I’m Alex’s brother. For those of you who do know me… I apologise… Firstly I’d like to thank everyone for turning out today to celebrate the wedding of two people we all love. Also, well done for scrubbing up so well, some of you look amazing. Special well done to Jorge for leaving the joggers at home.”

Alex giggled, his new brother-in-law rolling his eyes at Marc’s little dig, all of them relaxed and happy in each other’s company.

“I read a lot of examples of Best Man speeches in preparation for today. Most of them were funny, and I think everyone is probably expecting me to – please close your ears Mama and Maria – take the _absolute_ piss – you can listen again – out of Alex. However, this doesn’t feel like a very funny kind of wedding… You see, when I bumped into Laura and her friends in Pacha that night, and we spoke to her for the very first time without Jorge’s supervision, I knew she was the woman Alex was going to end up marrying. Alex was always the more sensible of the two of us. He was more realistic about life, and he hadn’t believed in love at first sight until she walked into his life. It was obvious to everyone around just how smitten he was with her.”

Taking another drink, deliberately not looking at Alex, instinctively knowing his brother’s eyes would be as tear filled as his, Marc smiled, “He couldn’t stop talking about her. We’d go out with the boys and Laura’s name would be brought up every two minutes. So, when he came to me to tell me that he would be proposing my only response was, “Well, it’s about time!" There’s something special about these two. They go together without forcing it. They love each other without fighting it. And they care about each other without thinking about it. She was the one from the very beginning Alex, even Jorge agreed… _eventually_ … and we’re all so happy to be able to take part in your big day. Ladies and gentlemen please raise your glasses… Alex and Laura!”


	44. Marc realising all the men/women he falls in love with him are actually in love with Alex

Gulping his beer, the liquid burning his throat as he drank it too quickly, the fizzy bubbles gurgling in his stomach as he watched the scene in front of him Marc briefly wondered if his ‘lightbulb moment’ was actually accompanied by a light growing above his head. Maybe horns would be more appropriate in this case. Red horns of jealousy.

It was the laugh that gave it away. A cute, coy little laugh that had absolutely no place coming from the mouth of his bearded crew chief. A man who sounded as gruff as Santi did in the morning, a combination of deep voice, sleep and a deeply unhealthy cigarette habit, had no place _giggling_. It wasn’t the first time, in fact the revelation Marc had just been metaphorically kicked in the balls with was that it happened _every single time_.

It started with Guille. People thought of Guille as being Alex’s, but in the beginning, he was Marc’s. Even when he worked for Alex he was still Marc’s. He was, of course, only Marc’s friend, but Marc’s all the same. They rode most says, they played PlayStation, they hung out in that perfect silence that only people who know each other really well can do… Then it changed. At first Alex joined them, but more and more it became Alex and Guille. Marc was relegated to the side-lines and it was confusing to begin with. However, there was a party, and some alcohol, and a fumbled kiss in a hallway that Marc witnessed and realised that his love was in love, but not with him.

Then there was Sarah. She was beautiful, and funny. She was smart as well. She was, Marc had thought, probably the only girl in the world that he’d consider committing to women for. When she was around Marc could imagine life without a guy. She was the one that made Marc realise he wasn’t gay, but instead was bi. It was exciting, and he was all geared up to tell her. Then she was sneaking out of his house at 6am. She was sneaking out and she was still wearing last night’s clothes. The clothes were rumpled from where they’d been tossed aside in the rush to take them off, and they didn’t cover all the marks on her neck. It was almost perfect. The flaw in the ointment the fact she was sneaking out of the room next door to Marc’s. The one that used to be shared, but was now solely the lair of his brother.

And now there was Santi. Santi who had been Marc’s for what felt like forever. Santi who wasn’t a burst of love the day they met, but a slow takeover of his heart that had lead to a plethora of smutty dreams and for who Marc spent extra time on his hair. Santi, for who Marc had changed aftershave after the older man mentioned liking it. Santi who was, until that moment, completely Marc’s. Right up until the moment he wasn’t. The moment he was just about drunk enough to _giggle_ at Alex’s shit, probably, joke. The moment when Marc realised that, once again, the one he loved didn’t love him, but instead they loved him – the one Marc wished he could hate, but he couldn’t, ironically because he loved him too.


	45. Jorge/Bambi, "Why didn't you tell your family about us?"

“Yes, Mama… No, Mama… I’m not hiding anything Mama, I told you, I’m just away with some friends, that’s all… No, there’s _definitely_ not a girl involved… I promise… Mama… Mama, if there was someone special in my life I would tell you…” Wincing as the other man walked into the room at that exact moment, not quick enough to hide the flicker of hurt on his face, “Mama, I have to go… Sorry.”

Putting the two plates of food down on the table, their escape to a beautiful mountain cottage tainted by the overheard conversation, the words understandable, but no less hurtful, he shrugged, “It’s fine. We should eat while it’s hot…”

“You know I can’t tell them…” Watching the other carefully, his actions telling a story as he opted to sit on the solo armchair, rather than share the large sofa with him, he sighed, “We agreed…”

“No,” Shaking his head, he put his fork down on the table, no longer able to keep down the pain at the apparent desperation of the other to keep them a secret, “ _We_ didn’t agree anything… You insisted.”

“You know it has to be this way.”

“Why?” Looking at the other, shaking his head as he couldn’t even look him in the eye, “Why? Why didn't you tell your family about us? You had the chance…”

“I just couldn’t…”

“Are you ashamed of me?”

“No!”

“No?”

“No… I just… All the shit that has happened over the past few years… I just… I don’t want to be the gay rider…”

“I didn’t ask you to put an advert in Marca…”

“Can we please not do this? We only have a few days and I don’t want to spoil it…”

“And it’s all about what you want…”

“Jorge…” Alex cursed his own cowardice as Jorge got up and walked out, another row about the same subject, the older sick of lying and hiding, everything crumbling as once again Alex couldn’t face the risk of his family hating him.


	46. Jorge/Bambi joking about "Andorra treaty

“I wonder what they’d say if they could see you now, like this…”

Alex shivered as Jorge gently stroked his cheek, his face still slightly sticky with sweat, his hair plastered to his forehead, “They’d definitely think there was some sort of treaty between you and Marc.”

“They would!” Jorge chuckled, the high-pitched chuckle that most people never got to hear. Rolling further onto his side he pulled Alex tighter to him, looking around the room with another chuckle, “We really need to learn the patience to make it to the bed.”

Laughing, loud and free, Jorge’s apartment private (and soundproof), Alex looked down at the red skin on his knees with a nod, “Yep…”

“Although,” Rolling over, making Alex whimper as his over-sensitive body was touched by Jorge’s skin, Jorge smirked, “I do like the idea of this treaty if it gets you on your hands and knees in my hallway on a regular basis…”


	47. Bambi/Guille "Why can't you see that I love you?"

“And they think I’m shit… Just shit… Just Alex Marquez the shit rider who is so shit in comparison to his genius brother…”

“They don’t,” Guille ran his fingers through his hair, sat on the armchair in Alex’s flat having gone to the rescue when another call from another bar manager came through, “They really don’t mate.”

“I know they do,” Drunk, and hurt by the row with his brother, ignoring the little voice at the back of his head warning him that he was massively over-reacting to a bad season, Alex frowned as he took a sip of vodka, the taste somehow not quite right, “I’m sick of it. I’m sick of it all. I have nothing; a shit bike in a category that NO-ONE ever acknowledges is really fucking tough, family who are only interested in Marc and friends who are only interested in money.”

“Not all your friends are interested in you for your money,” His comment slightly barbed, Alex having drifted from his old friends, his new friends only after his money, “Your old friends…”

“Are _his_ friends… Even you were his first…”

“Alex…” Guille sighed, a game of truth or dare at Jordi’s house months previously having revealed that he and Marc had kissed once as drunk teenagers, “Look, I’m sorry we didn’t tell you. We didn’t tell you because there was nothing really to tell. It was a drunk party full of heterosexual couples copping off and we were moaning to each other about the unfairness of it all…” Sighing again, wondering how his life had got to the point that one drunk kiss could wreck everything, Guille puffed out his cheeks, “We kissed because we were the only two gay guys there. We kissed, then we pulled away and laughed because it was fucking weird… It was like kissing my brother. He didn’t even use his tongue and you know what you-know-who said about Marc and his tongue…”

Looking up as he chuckled Guille sighed again, his heart thumping as he took in the sight of Alex, fast asleep in a drunk huddle on he sofa, fully clothed and the glass of water in his hand balanced precariously on his chest.

Getting up from his chair Guille took the glass, putting it on the table and grabbing the throw from the back of the sofa. Draping it over Alex he leant in to press a gentle kiss to the sleeping man’s forehead, “Why can’t you see that I love you?”


	48. Bambi/Guille overheard having sex.

“GUILLE!” Alex screamed as Guille’s hand slapped down on his rump at the exact same moment Guille’s cock thumped his prostate. Spread-eagled on his bed, his wrists and ankles tied to the bed, Alex wailed as Guille picked up a harsh pace, skin slapping against skin as he made Alex’s fantasy come true, “Please… Pleasepleaseplease…”

“No, not yet…” Biting the back of Alex’s neck, barely able to contain himself from exploding, Guille stilled himself, buried balls deep inside Alex, the younger man absolutely at his mercy, the fantasy ticking more boxes than Guille could have imagined it would, “You are beautiful like this… Like a beautiful little fuck toy… I could do anything to you… _Anything…_ ”

“Please… Oh fuck… Please…” His whole body tensing as Guille ran a finger around Alex’s stretched rim, Guille’s thickness stretching him wide, the threat of his finger pushing him further, Alex screamed as Guille’s hips snapped, resuming his pounding as Guille’s hand grabbed his hair, forcing him to arch his back more, his body being pulled and stretched from all angles, “GUILLE!”

*

“I think maybe…”

“We could go to my place? It’s a bit of a drive, but…”

“Yeah, your place,” Backing out of the front door, Alex’s screams echoing down the hall again, Marc shook his head as he closed the door, “I don’t think I’ll ever be able to unhear that.”

“It’s good blackmail material though…”

“True,” Chuckling as he got into the passenger seat, the other man’s anonymous hire car bursting to life as he put the key in the ignition, “I didn’t think he was into…”

“You didn’t think your brother would enjoy having his arse paddled?” Glancing to the side, Marc’s face going bright red at the sly look on the older man’s face, Dani licked his lips, “Why not? You do…”

 


	49. Dani/Marc - Jealous Dani

Standing at the bar, the bottle of beer in his hand rapidly getting warmer, Dani couldn’t tear his eyes away from the group in the opposite corner, well on two people in the group in the opposite corner. Not being able to be himself around Marc in public was always difficult, torturous a lot of the time, but now, on his birthday, it was worse. Watching Jorge lean in and say something, Marc’s laugh booming around the bar in reply, was the final straw. Glugging down the final mouthfuls of his beer he thumped the bottle down onto the bar and headed for his room, everything too much.

“Can I have a word?” Tilting his head to the side, Marc instantly smiling and wandering over to the fireplace, Santi gave Marc ‘the look’, “You notice anything?”

Looking Santi up and down Marc frowned, “No…”

“Not about me. About the bar…” Waiting as Marc looked around, Santi sighed in frustration, the younger man completely secure in his relationship with Dani and that confidence making him oblivious to the older man’s struggle, “Anyone missing?”

“Jordi, Guille, Alex, Carlos,” Scanning the room, mentally ticking people off a list as he went, Marc’s face fell when he spotted Eric and Dani’s crew at the bar, “Dani… Where did he go?”

“He finished his beer whilst watching you flirting with Lorenzo, _again_ , and left…”

“I wasn’t flirting, I was just…” Marc bit his lip, showing his upset on his face, “I wasn’t deliberately flirting… I don’t mean to flirt…”

“I know that. And Dani knows that, deep down he knows that, but…”

“But?”

“Marc, are you having a good season so far?”

“Yeah, you know I am…”

“And are you happy and secure in your relationship?”

“Completely…”

“Marc,” Fixing his younger charge with _the look_ again, Santi shrugged his shoulders, “Is Dani having a good season?”

“He’s struggling, but it is getting better…”

“Is Dani completely happy and secure in his relationship?”

“He knows I love him,” Snapping, slightly defensive, Marc leant against the fireplace, “He **does** know I love him.”

“Marc,” Santi leant in to the younger, knowing how much he loved Dani, “Does Dani have any reason to worry about the guy who was your first? The guy you are quite open about how much you liked for a long time? The guy who happily fucks around the paddock? The guy who has no idea you have a boyfriend…”

“No. Not at all. I love him.”

“Marc,” Santi smiled, the penny dropping in Marc’s head, finally, “Do you think, maybe, you should actually _tell_ Dani that you love him…”

*

“I love you…”

Standing at the door of his motorhome, Marc standing in the rain on the step, Dani bit his lip, his stomach flip-flopping at the words that had just come from the younger man’s mouth, “What?”

“I’m an idiot,” Marc smiled at the little chuckle that came from Dani, the older man swamped in a hoodie that Marc knew was his, “I forget sometimes that people can’t read my mind… I’m a flirt. Santi says so. Emilio says so. My mother says so… I flirt a lot, with a lot of people, but it doesn’t mean anything. It doesn’t mean anything because six months ago I met a guy… Well, I didn’t _meet_ him exactly, I already knew him… But six months ago, I fell in love with him. So, I flirted with him a lot, I _really_ flirted with him, and eventually he let me kiss him.”

Folding his arms, watching the raindrops rolling down Marc’s face, the younger man’s wide smile at complete odds with the foul weather, Dani blushed as he smiled, “I think he let you do more than kiss him…”

“He did,” Marc chuckled, stepping up one step, bringing himself closer to Dani, the height difference eradicated thanks to the steps, “He let me do a lot of things… And I let him do a lot of things… And he let me fall in love with him. Because it’s so obvious to me I kinda forgot that it maybe wasn’t obvious to him. So, you see, he has no reason to be jealous. Not of Jorge, or Pol, or Axel, or anyone who ever let me kiss them before because, I don’t want to kiss anyone else. Not today, not tomorrow, not ever… Because I love him. I love **you** , Dani. Only you.”

Smiling, his heart thumping in his chest so hard he was sure Marc could hear it, Dani stepped back, their grins matching, “I guess you better come in then.”

“You gonna let me kiss you again?”

“Oh, I’m gonna let you do far more than that…”


	50. Marc/Jorge - Jorge leaving everything to be with Marc

“I can’t say I’m not disappointed…”

“I know, I’m sorry,” Jorge smiled, sitting opposite his boss making him feel about twelve, “I know everyone here was hoping we’d have the extra year, and I’m truly grateful for everything everyone has done since I came here. This is just something I have to do.”

“I understand. Good luck.”

*

“The boxes with red crosses are going to my mother’s house in Palma. The ones with the green circles are going to Barcelona, to the storage unit.”

“No problem Mr Lorenzo.”

Looking around his apartment, the removals team working fast and emptying it out quickly, leaving it looking less like a home by the minute, Jorge took a shaky breath, hoping and praying it was enough.

*

“Jorge, a great win today, how did it feel?”

“It felt fantastic,” Tears stinging at his eyes, knowing it was the last time he’d ever feel the euphoric adrenaline hit of victory, Marc and Dani either side of him in the press conference, Jorge swallowed hard, “Today was a huge day for me. We couldn’t win the title this year, Marc was just too strong for us, but I really wanted to secure the second place for Ducati… Since I moved to Ducati the team, the people in the team, have been amazing. We had a tough first year, but we worked together, and we built something very special. My title with them will always hold a very special place in my heart… Today, this whole weekend really, has been very important to me because I wanted to give everyone the best leaving present I could… I’m leaving Ducati. I’m leaving MotoGP and departing on a high like this is exactly how I wanted to go.”

*

“Is your brother there?”

Folding his arms, his anger at seeing who was on the doorstep clear, Alex stared, his eyes drilling into Jorge, “He doesn’t want to see you.”

“Look, Alex, I know you hate me, and you have every right to do so, but please, I need to speak to him.”

Unmoved, the night Marc had found out Jorge had slept with Dani destroying his brother for so long, Alex shook his head, “No. Go away.”

“Marc!” Jorge pushed past Alex, his shoulder burning in pain when the younger man grabbed him, a scuffle almost breaking out, “Marc please…”

“Let him go Alex,” Standing up from the sofa, the oversized hoodie he was wearing combining with his red-rimmed eyes to make him look about seventeen, Marc sniffed, “What do you want Jorge?”

“You. I want you,” Shaking Alex’s hand from his shoulder, Jorge moved closer to Marc, his heart hurting at the pain on the younger man’s face, “I love you.”

“Please don’t…” Balling his fists, wrapping them in his sleeves, Marc sniffed, his heart broken, “You are leaving so please don’t.”

“I’m not leaving **you** …” Jorge stepped closer again, only a look from Marc stopping him reaching out to touch the younger man’s face, “You told me that you were nothing to me… And I realised that that was my fault. I made you think that. I made you feel that… But you are not nothing to me…”

“You slept with Dani!”

“I did, and I’m sorry,” Biting his lip, the guilt burning his stomach, Jorge blinked back the tears stinging his eyes, “I thought that we weren’t serious… And I thought that because it did not enter my head for a single second that **you** would be serious about **me** … Why would you be? I’m a complete fuck up… And _you_ … You are… You are beautiful, and kind, and funny… You could do so much better than me.”

“Yeah, he could…” Standing at the door, his arms folded, opinion clear, Alex shrugged at the sharp look he received from his brother, “Fine… I’ll leave you alone. If you hurt him…”

“I know…” Jorge glanced at Alex, knowing the apologetic look would mean nothing to the younger man, but trying anyway, “I won’t…”

“Why are you leaving?”

“Because I always said I’d quit when I found something that meant more to me than racing…”

“Right…” Marc fidgeted, his cheeks damp with tears, “What will you do now?”

“That depends on you…” Stepping one step closer, close enough to be able to smell Marc’s distinctive aroma, and to truly see the dark circles around his bloodshot eyes, Jorge took a deep breath, “I’ve quit my job, and I’ve packed up and sold my apartment because that’s not my life anymore… I’m either going to Mallorca, to live with my mother until I work out how I can move on from fucking up the best thing that’s ever happened to me… Or…”

“Or?” Marc swallowed, Jorge’s words making his heart race, unable to let himself believe that Jorge would be offering _that_.

“Or I’ll be wherever you are… By your side, spending the rest of my life showing you that you mean more to me than anyone has ever meant to me before.”

“Are you proposing to me?”

“Sort of…” Jorge laughed at Marc’s raised eyebrow, before looking at the younger man seriously, “I’d marry you tomorrow… I love you. I want to be there when you get home at night, I want us to argue over whose turn it is to do the washing up, I want… I want you Marc, I want me and you.”

“And you are willing to give up _everything_ for me?”

“Nothing else is important.”

“And you’ll live in Cervera?”

“I’ll live anywhere.”

“And you know that Alex will always be around.”

“And Jose Luis…”

“You’d give up everything, and you wouldn’t hate me for it one day?”

“I could never hate you…”

“What about Dani?”

“Dani was a fuck Marc, he was for me and I was for him. Sometimes it was too much to be with you... I want you. Only you. It’s always been you…”

“People will say…”

“I don’t care,” Stepping closer, his hands going to Marc’s waist, Jorge smiled, nerves showing, “This is what I’m trying to say. I want you more than I want anything else. I want it all, Marc. All in. Coming out, living together, braving seeing Alex every day, meeting your Grandfather, being in your garage, kissing you in Parc Ferme, marrying you… Maybe having children one day…”

“All in…”

“All in…”

“Ok…”

“Ok?” Jorge chuckled softly, shaking his head, “I was expecting a bit more than ok…”

“I’m kinda speechless to be honest with you,” Marc laughed, his eyes glimmering, “This is what you want?”

“You are what I want,” Leaning in, pressing his mouth to Marc’s, Jorge’s heart leapt when Marc’s mouth opened, the younger man wrapping his arms around Jorge’s neck and deepening the kiss.

*

“And there, Nick, is a sight we could never have predicted.”

“Indeed Gavin. Not only is Jorge Lorenzo in the Honda garage wearing merchandise emblazoned with the number ninety-three, but he’s also wearing a wedding ring that he was given by said number ninety-three…”

“And the rest of the paddock have probably just groaned loudly, Marc Marquez has just smashed the lap record by half a second on his second lap of practise…”

“If this keeps up we may see a few more marriages up and down pit lane…”


	51. Marc/Dani - Marc cheating on his boyfriend with Dani

“Another sponsor thing?”

“Yeah, sorry…” Eyes solely focussed on his bag, putting enough clothes for the weekend into it, Marc bit his lip, biting back the guilt threatening to make him throw up, “I’ll make it up to you.”

“Promise…” Wrapping his arms around Marc from behind, Ivan pressed a kiss to Marc’s ear, “We could go away for a couple of days, so you could _really_ make it up to me…”

“I can’t, I have Rufea and then the fanclub dinner…” Turning in the taller man’s hold Marc smiled his best smile, “I’ll still make it up to you though… I promise…”

*

“I thought you weren’t coming…” Leaning on the doorframe, looking Marc up and down, his eyes dark and hiding nothing of his desire, Dani smirked, “What happened to the _‘never again, Dani’_ lecture?”

Marc looked down at his feet, the shame he felt real and harsh, his voice catching in his throat, “Please, Dani, don’t…”

“Come in then…”

*

“Don’t…” Pulling his mouth from Dani’s, Marc wriggled out of Dani’s hold, his jaw aching after kissing Dani for an age after the older man crowded him against the wall the second he’d taken his coat off, “I can’t do this anymore.”

Dani stepped back, leaning against the opposite wall in his hallway, shrugging, “So why are you here then?”

“Don’t you feel _any_ guilt about what we’ve done? What we’re doing…”

Dani shook his head, shrugging his shoulders, “No, I don’t.”

“What?” Marc looked incredulous, Dani’s words stunning him, the guilt ruining him, “How can you not? How can you not feel bad about betraying them?”

“I’m not betraying anyone… Ivette and I split up months ago… I told you that.”

“But Ivan…”

“Ivan isn’t my problem.”

“Right. Ok… I need to use the bathroom.”

*

“I think I should go…”

Sitting on a stool at the breakfast bar Dani looked up from his magazine, Marc having been in the bathroom for the best part of an hour, “If that’s what you want to do…”

“I don’t want too, but…”

Fixing Marc with a look, Dani shrugged, “If you don’t want to leave then don’t. You are always welcome here, you know that.”

“I can’t do this Dani, I can’t handle it… I’m a cheat. _We’re_ cheating, and you…” Marc shook his head, sadness in his voice, “You’re not who I thought you were.”

“Don’t you dare judge me…”

“I’m not,” Moving to the breakfast bar, Marc slumped down on a stool, the conflict clear in his face, “I’m just surprised… I thought you… Well you are usually so…”

“So?”

“Moral… You do the right thing…” Looking at Dani, completely baffled by his stance, Marc looked lost, “And I’ve been feeling guilty that I’ve dragged you into doing something so… So wrong… But you don’t even care.”

“Of course, I care.”

“But you said…”

“I don’t care about Ivan,” Closing his magazine, Dani pushed it aside, his eyes locked onto Marc, “I care about you, and I do hate seeing you so upset, but I can’t care about Ivan…”

“I’m cheating on him.”

“I know…”

“I didn’t think you’d ever think cheating was ok.”

“Normally I wouldn’t.”

“What do you mean?”

“Marc, I hate cheating, and I hate cheats,” Dani reached for Marc’s hand, lacing their fingers together, “But if crumbs from Ivan’s table is the only way that I can have you then… It’ll do. It’ll have to do. But you can’t ask me to be moral about your guilt, you can’t ask me to tell you to go home, to go back to him, you can’t ask me to do that.”

“Why not?” Voice barely a whisper, confusion mangling his brain, Marc implored Dani for honesty, “Dani…”

“I love you…” Dani shrugged at the way Marc’s eyes went wide, “I _hate_ that you go home to him. I hate the thought of you with him… But that’s your life. Ivan is who you chose… So, I just have to accept that.”

“I thought this was what you wanted? A weekend here or a night there…”

“Marc,” Dani laughed, genuinely amused at the naivety in Marc’s voice, “No man, or probably woman, who has ever laid a hand on you would ever be satisfied by one night here and there. No one.”

“You love me?”

“I’ve been in love with you since you cried about snapping my sensor cable…”

“Dani…” Marc scrambled across the table, his hands grabbing Dani’s collar and hauling him into a kiss full of teeth and tongue, clothes quickly flying around Dani’s kitchen as the neediness took over.

*

“I’m going to tell him…” His head on Dani’s chest, Dani’s arm around him, finally having made it up to Dani’s bedroom after round one in the kitchen, and round two in the shower, Marc looked up at Dani, “I’m going to end it with Ivan.”

“I just want you to be happy Marc.”

“I want to be with you… I can’t… I can’t tell him that…”

“It’s ok,” Dani bent his head to kiss Marc’s forehead, “I know you don’t want to hurt him, and I know that means we can’t openly be together for a while.”

“You’ll wait for me?”

“I’ve been waiting since 2013 so a few more months won’t make any difference.”

Marc stretched up, kissing Dani softly, it quickly developing into more, hands wandering, Marc’s moans echoing around the room as Dani reached for his cock, his younger years a bonus as he screamed Dani’s name again.

*

“Hi,” Dumping his bag Marc wandered into the kitchen, Ivan sat at the table, his phone in his hand, “I’m home…”

Not looking up, Ivan bit his lip, tears stinging at his eyes, “How was Italy?”

“Oh, you know. The usual,” Marc opened the fridge, reaching for a bottle of water, “Honda were Honda and Emilio was Emilio.”

“It’s good of Emilio to be around so much…”

“It is what he gets paid for so…”

“Yeah,” Looking up, locking eyes with Marc, the rider tilting his head at the darkness on Ivan’s face, “But given that his son got taken to hospital just after you left it’s rather above and beyond for him to stay in Italy all weekend with you…”

“Is he ok?”

“He’s fine… Where were you?”

“I told you, I was in Italy.”

“Yeah, that’s what you told me…” Ivan glanced down at his phone, then looking back at Marc, “It’s a funny world we live in isn’t it…”

“How so?” Marc felt a feeling of dread settle into his stomach, “What’s wrong babe?”

“I mean, Emilio was in Italy all weekend with you… So, that must have been his twin that was at the hospital with his family…” Ivan glared at Marc, his voice hardening, making Marc’s stomach sink further, “And this guy on Instagram picking up a hire car at Geneva airport is your doppelganger…”

“Ivan…”

“Are you fucking Dani?”

“Ivan, I…”

“Are. You. Fucking. Dani. Pedrosa.?”

“I’m so sorry…”

“You will be,” Ivan stood up, pocketed his phone and grabbed his jacket from the back of the chair, “If you think the shit you got over Andorra was bad… Just you wait until they find out you are a cheat...”

“Ivan…” Marc panicked as Ivan brushed passed him, heading for the door, “Ivan wait… Ivan, please… Ivan!”

 

 


	52. Bambi/Guille - rough/hot/public sex

“How dare they?! Did you see that? They just stormed in and… Guille?” Alex stopped mid-rant, his crew-chief, and boyfriend, just staring at him, “Guille?”

“That was…” Tilting his head, replaying the moment Alex stepped in and ordered someone out of Marc’s garage over and over in his head, Guille licked his lips, “That was…”

“Ridiculous? Out of order?” Alex frowned for a second before the penny drop, making him smirk, the innocent doe eyes instantly replaced with darker, lust filled ones, “Guille, did you find that hot?”

“I…” Licking his lips again, Guille whimpered as Alex backed him against the wall of the Moto2 garage, the height difference adding to the sensation of being completely crowded by the younger man, “ _Alex_ …”

“You are just filthy…” Alex reached down, palming Guille through his shorts, chuckling darkly at the way Guille’s eyes darted around, terrified they were going to be caught, “So, you like it when I’m bossy, do you?”

“Uh huh…” Guille groaned as Alex’s deft fingers popped the button on his shorts and teased him by slowly pushing down his zip.

“We don’t have much time… We need lube…” Alex smirked at the wide-eyed shock on Guille’s face, “Aww, did you think I was going to suck you off and that be that? Nope…” Emphasising the ‘p’ Alex leant in, nipping Guille’s bottom lip sharply between his teeth, “Go get the lube, then get against this wall, ass out… I’m going to fuck you…”

*

“Quick… You have to be quick…”

“Pleaseplease…” His whole body tingling, Alex having opened him roughly and quickly before burying himself in one rough thrust, Guille scrabbled against the wall as Alex’s fingers wrapped around his cock, his face rubbing back and forth against the plastic wall, every ounce of sensibility lost to lust, “Alex, please…”

"Ssh..." Putting his free hand over Guille's mouth, Alex brought his mouth to Guille's ear, "You have to be quiet... The rest of the team are just outside... If you make too much noise they'll hear you... Do you want them to see you like this? Up against the wall, getting fucked by me... Too needy for it to even wait until we get back to the hotel..."

*

“Come now… Come with me inside you, fucking you against the wall like a filthy, needy, little slut… Yesssss… Good boy…” Fisting Guille’s cock Alex cursed as Guille’s body clenched around him, milking his cock and triggering his orgasm, “Fuck… Yes…”

“Shit, fuck… Oh…” Leaning his forehead against the wall, Guille tried to catch his breath, his lungs burning, “God.”

“You are going to have to get back to work on pack down…” Pulling out, Alex reached between Guille’s cheeks, scooping some cum on his finger, chuckling at the wail as he pushed it back inside Guille’s body, “With this inside you… Love you.”

“Love you too,” Guille laughed, hitting the giggles at the ridiculousness of the situation, “You are _bad_ Marquez...”

 


	53. Dani/Marc - Marc cheating with Dani

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Follow up to Chapter 51

“Hello?” Holding his phone to his ear, wondering why Marc would be calling him, Dani frowned at the silence, “Marc? Marc? Hellooo… Pocket dialling…”

Panicking that Dani was about to hang up, Marc sniffed, “Dani…”

“Marc?” Instantly concerned, crying not something that Marc did often, or lightly, Dani sat upright in his chair, “Marc, are you ok?... … Marc?... Marc, has something happened?”

Tears streaming down his face, overwhelmed by the mix of guilt and fear, Marc sniffed, “Dani…”

“I’m here, are you ok?” Panic making his chest tighten, a million permutations running through his brain, Dani, for the first time, regretted living in Switzerland, “Marc, Marc are you hurt?... Marc, talk to me, please.”

Hesitation, fear gripping him that Dani would be furious about being outed as a cheat, Marc closed his eyes, his voice hoarse and shaky from tears, “He knows…”

“Ok,” His shoulders hunching slightly, Dani bit his lip, “What exactly does he know?”

“He guessed…” Marc pulled his knees to his chest, curling up on his childhood bed not offering any comfort, “Emilio had to come home… There was a photo of me at the aaaairport…”

“Shit,” Closing his eyes, trying to measure the level of shitstorm they were about to be enveloped in, Dani vaguely registered the sound of sobbing for a few moments, before he realised, and his eyes flew open, “Marc… Marc, listen to me, it’ll be ok. We’ll get through it.”

“He said… He said… Hhhhheeee…”

“Take a breath baby,” Dani cursed his own stupidity, not only had he risked himself being outed, but he’d risked Marc, and whilst Marc had always risked that by dating Ivan, Dani had risked it blowing up in their faces by continuing what should have been a one off, “Marc. What did he say?”

“He said…” Marc sniffed hard, feeling more vulnerable that he ever had in his life, “He ssaid that it wwould be bbiggger than the Andorra thing… Ddani, he’s gggoing to ttell them… Eeeverything… I nneed to goo. Ssorry.”

“No, don’t go. Marc, Marc?” Throwing his phone down, Dani thumped his head against the table, “Fuck.”

*

Dani

| 

 

| 

Hi. Erm, this is sort of random. Can you please go and check on your brother? Thanks  
  
---|---|---  
  
Alex

| 

 

| 

I’m in Barcelona with the lads. What’s going on?  
  
Dani

| 

 

| 

I don’t think it’s my place to say, but I think he needs you.  
  
Alex

| 

 

| 

Oh my god. Please tell me that I’m wrong!!!  
  
Dani

| 

 

| 

?  
  
Alex

| 

 

| 

He wasn’t in Italy with Emilio, I know that much…  
  
Alex

| 

 

| 

You? Seriously?  
  
Dani

| 

 

| 

Alex, please, somebody needs to be there and I’m in Geneva.  
  
Alex

| 

 

| 

Tell me you haven’t been caught?!?!  
  
Dani

| 

 

| 

Ivan knows.  
  
Alex

| 

 

| 

Jesus Christ. How could you be so fucking stupid?!  
  
Dani

| 

 

| 

Please, he was crying. Please Alex.  
  
Alex

| 

 

| 

Don’t worry, I’ll sort YOUR mess out Dani!  
  
Alex

| 

 

| 

And if it’s always been you then not for the first time…  
  
Alex

| 

 

| 

I don’t know what you said in Brno, but he cried his fucking eyes out then  
  
Dani

| 

 

| 

Hate me, don’t hate me, I really don’t care.  
  
Dani

| 

 

| 

Your brother needs someone. So, please, please go to him. Please.  
  
 

*

Dani

| 

 

| 

You know when you travel by private jet? Who do you hire it from?  
  
---|---|---  
  
Jorge

| 

 

| 

What happened to being ‘flashy and ostentatious’?  
  
Jorge

| 

 

| 

And I thought you deleted my number after being a prick for hurting Ricky?  
  
Dani

| 

 

| 

I need to get to Spain quickly.  
  
Jorge

| 

 

| 

How quickly?  
  
Dani

| 

 

| 

I need to be there now…  
  
Jorge

| 

 

| 

I’ll call them. It takes a while to set up an account. Are your parents ok?  
  
Dani

| 

 

| 

Thank you. Parents are fine.  
  
Jorge

| 

 

| 

Grandparents?  
  
Dani

| 

 

| 

It’s not family.  
  
Jorge

| 

 

| 

Ah, the mystery boyfriend?  
  
Jorge

| 

 

| 

Wait, am I booking you a jet for a booty call? Because that’s not funny!  
  
Dani

| 

 

| 

Please Jorge. I need to be in Spain now.  
  
Jorge

| 

 

| 

Are you ok?  
  
Jorge

| 

 

| 

They can take off in an hour if you can get to the airport in that time?  
  
Dani

| 

 

| 

I’ve fucked up. And I’ll be there. Thank you.  
  
Jorge

| 

 

| 

I’ll send you the directions to their terminal.  
  
Jorge

| 

 

| 

You’ll sort it, whatever it is.  
  
Dani

| 

 

| 

I don’t know if I can this time.  
  
Jorge

| 

 

| 

You will. You are Dani Pedrosa, you are annoyingly resilient.  
  
Dani

| 

 

| 

Please remember that. When they write what they are going to write please remember who I am.  
  
Dani

| 

 

| 

And who he is. Please remember that.  
  
Jorge

| 

 

| 

I will. Let me know if you need anything.  
  
Jorge

| 

 

| 

And don’t worry about Marc. He’s even more annoyingly resilient than you.  
  
Dani

| 

 

| 

How do you know that?  
  
Jorge

| 

 

| 

There’s only one guy in the paddock worth that risk…  
  
 

*

Taking his keys from the ignition, the hired Honda combining with darkness to give a cloak of anonymity as he parked his car outside the Marquez family home in Cervera, Dani took a deep breath, anxiety knotting his stomach.

Crossing the road, his hood pulled high and his cap pulled low, Dani tried not to think too much, the temptation to run back to Geneva and hide from the world high. Reaching for the bell his nerves weren’t helped when he could hear several voices inside, obviously a large number of people in the house.

Subconsciously holding his breath Dani winced when he was faced with an extremely stern-faced Alex Marquez when the door opened, “Is Marc ok?”

“What the fuck are you doing here?”

Biting his cheek, Dani faltered for a moment until the disbelieving, and disgusted, look on Alex’s face, before he remembered why he was there. Straightening his back, and looking the younger man in eye, Dani smiled softly, but with a steely determination, “I want to see Marc.”

“I thought you were in Geneva?” Leaning on the door, suspicious by Dani’s appearance, but a little pleased that his brother’s insistence that Dani was decent seemed to have some credence, Alex frowned, “How did you get here so quick?”

“Private jet…”

“You don’t do private jets. You call them flashy and ostentatious…”

“Yes, Jorge is right, I do call them that,” Smirking ever so slightly as Alex stepped back, caught off guard by Dani’s mention of Jorge, Dani stepped forward, “But I do them when it’s important… Where is Marc?”

*

Opening Marc’s bedroom door, feeling slightly that he was invading someone else’s territory, Marc having ignored his knock, Dani felt slightly sick as he took in the sight before him; Marc curled up in a ball on his bed, his eyes red raw from crying, looking about twelve as he sobbed, his fist in his mouth to muffle the sound, “Oh, Marc…”

“Dani?” Looking up, confusion on his face, Marc frowned, his voice hoarse when he spoke, “What are you doing here?”

Moving to sit on the edge of the bed Dani smiled softly, reaching for Marc’s face, stroking tears from his damp cheek with his thumb, “Where else am I going to be? Eh?”

“As far away from my fuck up as possible…” Marc sniffed, his chest hurting as he cried gently again, the sobs deepening as Dani pulled him into his chest.

Pressing a kiss to Marc’s head, Dani snuggled down next to him, cradling Marc in his arms, “Well, I’m not sure what ‘I love you’ means in Cervera, but where I come from it means exactly that – I love you. It doesn’t mean ‘I love you until we fuck up and get caught’… It’s not your mess, it’s ours, and we’ll get through it together.”

“He’s going to out us, Dani,” Looking up at Dani with wide brown eyes Marc looked as terrified as he felt, “He’s going tell everyone.”

“Well,” Stroking Marc’s face Dani shrugged, the calmness a façade hiding the fear in his veins, “It’s not ideal, especially for you being so young… But if we’re going to be together long-term then it’s just sooner than planned, no?”

“You want to be public with me? But you’ve never…”

“Never had anything worth the shitstorm before…” Dani laughed at the way Marc blushed, compliments never something the younger man accepted easily, “Look, Marc, I love you. I have for a while so if that means I have to take some shit to be with you then that’s fine by me. I’m established enough in MotoGP to carry it I think, and even if I’m not I’m close enough to retirement to handle it. You are a multiple world champion and there’s probably only a select few crimes that would see you with no ride ever. So, whilst I think it’s shit that we will have to face shit, and whilst I think it’s shit that Ivan would do something like that in revenge, even if we have behaved badly, I think it’s worth the risk.”

“I love you Dani.”

“Handy that…” Dani leant in, kissing Marc on the mouth, the kiss starting chaste and soft, but quickly heating, the pair revelling in a new level of togetherness, ready to face the world.

 

 


	54. Marc/OFC - Lazy morning

“Morning,” Padding into the kitchen, her hair tied up in a messy ponytail and still in the stolen t-shirt and boxers that she wore as pyjamas, Ana yawned as she opened the fridge, taking out the orange juice before joining Marc at the table, “Was that Hector’s voice I heard?”

Stretching to the shelf to grab a glass, sharing a smirk as Ana shrugged and drank from the bottle anyway, reminding him of the last conversation about her habit of drinking from the bottle and the exchange of germs that had ended abruptly when she realised Hector and Jose Luis had overheard her pointing out that they’d exchanged germs in much more disgusting ways than a bottle, Marc nodded, “Yeah. My meeting has been cancelled this morning.”

“Oh right. So, what are your plans now then?” Flicking through the bundle of the post Marc had obviously collected from the door when Hector arrived, she sighed, bored, when they were all bills or junk, Ana frowned at Marc’s cheeky smile, “What?”

Tilting his head from side-to-side, teasing her slightly, Marc grinned, “I ordered pancakes from that café down the road.”

“You ordered pancakes? Marc, pancakes are piss easy to make!”

“For you! Last time I tried to make them… That donation to the fire station was a LOT!” Marc chuckled, watching Ana as she buckled in laughter, the panic he’d had at the flame making him call the fire brigage, his description of the ‘incident’ _slightly´_ over the top (in a way that had seen SIX fire engines tasked to the job), “I was planning breakfast in bed with a beautiful woman…”

“Did she sneak out on you? Bitch…” Ana teased, loving the way Marc just laughed and shook his head, “Want me to go back to bed?”

“No, you are up now. I do want a lazy morning though… Fancy it?”

“A lazy Saturday morning like a normal couple?” Ana took another swig from the bottle of orange juice, “No trainers, no PR people…”

“No fans ringing the doorbell,” Marc smiled, reaching over the table to tuck a stray strand of hair behind her ear, “No MotoGP Championship, or Olympic qualification worries… Just two people, curling on the sofa, under a blanket, eating pancakes and watching a shit film…”

“Sounds good.”


	55. Jorge/Marc - wearing Merch in public

Marc

| 

 

| 

I really miss you  
  
---|---|---  
  
Marc

| 

 

| 

Are you ignoring me?  
  
Marc

| 

 

| 

I really, really miss you  
  
Marc

| 

 

| 

Are you ignoring me?  
  
Marc

| 

 

| 

I really, really, really miss you  
  
Marc

| 

 

| 

Are you ignoring me?  
  
Marc

| 

 

| 

I really, really, really, really miss you  
  
Marc

| 

 

| 

Are you ignoring me?  
  
Marc

| 

 

| 

I really, really, really, really, really miss you  
  
Marc

| 

 

| 

Are you ignoring me?  
  
Marc

| 

 

| 

I really, really, really, really, really, really miss you  
  
Marc

| 

 

| 

Are you ignoring me?  
  
Jorge

| 

 

| 

Jajaja I was in the bathroom…  
  
Marc

| 

 

| 

I’m glad you weren’t ignoring me  
  
Marc

| 

 

| 

Know why?  
  
Jorge

| 

 

| 

Don’t…  
  
Marc

| 

 

| 

I really, really, really, really, really, really, REALLY miss you  
  
Jorge

| 

 

| 

You’ll see me in two days.  
  
Marc

| 

 

| 

That’s ages away  
  
Jorge

| 

 

| 

You are supposed to be out with the lads, did you cancel?  
  
Marc

| 

 

| 

No, we’re out. We’re at the Christmas market. Drinking beer and eating sweets. Meant to be going ice-skating soon  
  
Jorge

| 

 

| 

Meant to be?  
  
Marc

| 

 

| 

Livio said if I get injured this winter I must clean all the bikes every weekend…  
  
Jorge

| 

 

| 

Livio doesn’t work for Honda anymore.  
  
Marc

| 

 

| 

Livio is scary enough that everyone will still stick to his instructions…  
  
Jorge

| 

 

| 

Jaja true enough!  
  
Marc

| 

 

| 

I want to be in Lugano with you  
  
Jorge

| 

 

| 

Two days babe. Two days.  
  
Marc

| 

 

| 

It’s melting in this bar. I’m sweltering.  
  
Jorge

| 

 

| 

Take your jacket off then.  
  
Marc

| 

 

| 

Can’t…  
  
Jorge

| 

 

| 

Why not?  
  
Marc

| 

 

| 

Hang on..  
  
Jorge

| 

 

| 

Do not take dick pics in a public bathroom again!!  
  
Jorge

| 

 

| 

Marc!  
  
Jorge

| 

 

| 

Marc, behave yourself!  
  
Jorge

| 

 

| 

Marc!!  
  
Marc

| 

 

| 

_Img.pic1_  
  
Jorge

| 

 

| 

You haven’t…  
  
Jorge

| 

 

| 

You are a demon child.  
  
Marc

| 

 

| 

I like wearing it  
  
Marc

| 

 

| 

_Img.pic2_  
  
Jorge

| 

 

| 

You are wearing my shirt in public…  
  
Marc

| 

 

| 

Yep… #99 plastered across my chest when I’m surrounded by hundreds of people ;)  
  
Jorge

| 

 

| 

Please be careful babe. If someone sees.  
  
Marc

| 

 

| 

No-one is going to see. That’s why I’m sweating my balls off with my coat on!  
  
Jorge

| 

 

| 

Right. Well. I don’t really know what to say now.  
  
Marc

| 

 

| 

Don’t say anything.  
  
Marc

| 

 

| 

Just go wank at the gloriousness of knowing that I’m walking around with your branding on my chest…  
  
Marc

| 

 

| 

I’m going to wear it when I travel to Switzerland…  
  
Jorge

| 

 

| 

Marc…  
  
Marc

| 

 

| 

And then when I get to your place I’m going to take all my clothes off…  
  
Marc

| 

 

| 

Except for that…  
  
Jorge

| 

 

| 

Marc, I’m in a bar with Ricky and Jonathan!  
  
Marc

| 

 

| 

And I’m going to ride you…  
  
Marc

| 

 

| 

Wearing the #99 shirt…  
  
Marc

| 

 

| 

And you are going to fucking love every second of it ;)  
  
Jorge

| 

 

| 

Demon child. Absolute demon child.  
  
Marc

| 

 

| 

Jorge?  
  
Jorge

| 

 

| 

What?  
  
Marc

| 

 

| 

When you go wank in the public toilet make sure you send me photos ;)  
  
 


	56. Dani/OFC - You'll never be him

Standing next to the cot, looking down at the tiny bundle wrapped up in a blanket, Dani bit back a sob, the revelations of the last day breaking his heart, “I don’t know what to do Esme, I really don’t… Part of me wants to say nothing, to just pretend that I didn’t hear, to pretend that I don’t know… I don’t know if I can… I love you so much… You are my little princess and I’ve been waiting for you for so long…”

“Dani?”

Biting his lip, fury crossing his face, Dani couldn’t help snapping, “Can’t you just give me five minutes with her?”

“You can have as long as you like. You are her Papa…”

Turning sharply, glaring at the face that used to be his everything, Dani shook his head, “Except I’m not. _He_ is…”

“Dani, please…” Sniffing, genuinely heartbroken, and drowning in guilt, Lara pulled the sleeves of her jumper over her hands, “Can we talk?”

“Talk?” Dani laughed sarcastically, shaking his head, dropping his voice to a whisper, desperate to protect the tiny tot from the awful truth, “What do you want to talk about? You? You and Vale? The fact that my daughter isn’t my daughter? The fact that Valentino fucking Rossi fathered the baby that **I** counted the days for… No, no I didn’t think so. Give me five minutes with Esme please.”

“Ok. Ok. I’m so sorry Dani.”

*

Leaning over the cot again, his hand through the bar, tiny fingers wrapped around one of his as tears streamed down his face, “I’ll always be there for you. If you need anything… But I can’t stay… I’ll get bitter, and angry, and I don’t want to hurt you, or your Mama. He’s not a good man, but he’s charming so a lot of people fall for him… You need to be strong Esme, you need to be your own person. Don’t fall into the mould he’ll try and put you in… I don’t know how much influence I’ll have on your life, you are so small, and you’ll probably not remember me, but I hope something sticks with you. You’ll never be unloved beautiful girl. You’ll never be unwanted, I hope you never, ever think that is why I left… You’ll never be one hundred percent him, you’ll never be him, you are far too precious… I love you. I’m sorry I'm not your Papa, I really wish I was.”


	57. Jorge/Alex/Guille - Threesome

“Look at him, he’s loving it…”

Gripping Alex’s hips tighter, Guille snapped his hips forward, the motion pushing Alex forward, Jorge’s cock pushing deeper into the younger man’s throat, “He does love it…”

“So sweet looking…” Jorge tightened his grip in Alex’s hair, sliding his cock back and forth in Alex’s mouth, the warmth of his tongue and cheeks making Jorge’s toes curl, “So innocent looking… People would just have no idea…”

Guille laughed, slapping one hand down on Alex’s ass, he and Jorge chuckling as the younger wailed around Jorge’s cock, “Should we let him cum?”

“Not yet…” Thrusting deeper, Alex gagging slightly, his eyes watering, Jorge treating him in the way Alex had nervously revealed he wanted to be treated, Jorge smirked, “I think we should have our fun first, then he can beg for his after…”

Laughing hard, Alex wailing, half in frustration and half in arousal, Guille dug his fingers into Alex’s skin again, picking up the pace, deliberately aiming for his prostate, “Good plan…”


	58. Jorge/Alex - Outed by Vale

Jorge’s head spun, everyone in the room silent and staring at him, Valentino’s words hanging in the air.

“Sorry,” Valentino smirked, using his last ever race weekend to get revenge on everyone who had ever wronged him, “Although, it’s not like Jorge being gay is remotely secret… We all know why Marc did what he did in 2015…”

“That’s bullshit…” Sat at the end of the table, wishing he could be closer to Jorge, Alex shook his head, “My brother is straight. He’s happily married, and he and his wife are having a baby.”

“Sure he is,” Vale smirked, slightly disappointed that Alex had been in the press conference, Alex’s friendship with Franco having forced the Italian to realise, and admit, that the younger Marquez was actually a decent lad. The fact Alex had helped prevent Luca choking on his tongue in the horror crash involving eleven Moto2 bikes had lead to a grudging respect toward the younger Ceverina, “Look Alex, he’s your brother, you have to say that.”

“It’s true. Marc isn’t gay.”

Jorge turned to his right, both grateful and gutted that Dani was between them, the smaller man just staring at Vale with disappointment, “Why would you do this?”

“Because I can,” Vale smirked, amused by the devastation on Jorge’s face, “Because now Marquez has a choice. Deny you, and break you. Or admit you and deal with the consequences… Either way the pressure will be too much, and you’ll be single soon.”

“No, he won’t…”

“Make your mind up Alex,” Vale chuckled, turning back to the Moto2 rider, “A minute ago you said Marc was straight.”

“He is…”

“Don’t Alex,” Jorge shook his head, the situation rapidly tumbling out of control, “Marc and I are friends. Nothing more. My sexuality is nothing to do with anyone except me and anyone that chooses to share my bed.”

“Like Marc…”

“Wrong brother…” Alex smirked at Vale’s shock, the older Italian quickly putting the pieces together in his head, “Marc didn’t do anything deliberate to you in 2015. He just rode to win. Like you did in every race you were in… And Jorge won’t be single anytime soon, well, unless he ruins anymore white clothing by leaving something red in the washing machine. See, we have something you’ve never had… We love each other.”

“But…”

“Oh Vale,” Alex smirked, glancing at Jorge and feeling relief at seeing a slight smile on his older lover’s face, “Seems like you got it wrong. Again…”


	59. Dani/Jorge - "Oh c'mon, just admit it"

“Bullshit, absolute bullshit,” Jorge shook his head, chuckling in amusement at Dani’s indignance, “There is **no** gay man in this paddock that wouldn’t nail him given the chance.”

Taking another swig of beer, briefly wondering why he’d agreed to the Wednesday night games session in Jorge’s motorhome, Dani shrugged, “I really wouldn’t.”

“Why the fuck not?” Incredulous, Jorge counted his words on his fingers, “He’s hot, he’s smart, he’s got an amazing body, going by that kiss-and-tell he’s a kinky little fucker and he’s **hot** …”

Shrugging, wishing Jorge would change the subject, Dani scrolled through the PlayStation menu, “He’s my teammate. I just wouldn’t.”

“Oh, c’mon just admit it,” Jorge looked at Dani, one eyebrow raised in scepticism, “You would fuck him, no-one would turn down one night with him… Why the fuck would you?”

“Because I love him!” Dani sighed, instantly regretting snapping, the amusement on Jorge’s face enraging him, “Happy now. I love him, so can we change the subject.”

“Sure…” Jorge took a swig of beer, selecting his character in their game with a smirk, “Tell your brother he owes me fifty euros.”

“Eric?” Dani looked at Jorge with suspicion, and slight confusion, “Why the fuck does my brother owe you money?”

“He reckoned he could crack you first.”

“You knew?!”

“Did we guess that the fact you practically trip over your tongue every time you see your teammate meant you fancied him?” Jorge chuckled, “Yeah, Dani, we knew.”

“I really regret you two becoming mates. Wankers…”

 


	60. Marc/Jorge - Jorge overwhelmed with new baby

“Jorge?” Dumping his keys on the hall table, Marc shrugged off his jacket, hanging it on the end of the bannister before following the sound of crying down the hallway, “Babe?”

“Sssh… Please baby, please sshh…” Pacing up and down the lounge, Iris held against his chest, screaming her lung out, Jorge felt a tear roll down his cheek as Marc came into the room, “I’m sorry.”

“That’s ok. You ok?”

“She hates me…” Handing their daughter to Marc, instantly feeling guilty when he was relived that she didn’t instantly stop crying, Jorge shrugged, “I can’t do this.”

“Jorge, she’s got colic… Jorge…” Sighing hard, gutted for his husband, Marc patted Iris’ back, jumping at the sound of the front door slamming shut as Jorge walked out, cursing silently when the slam made Iris wail all the louder, “Come on Princessa, what’s all this about? Come on… Ssh…”

*

Closing the door quietly, the house mostly in darkness, Jorge put his keys in the bowl on the hall table, guilt chewing at his stomach as he toed off his trainers and padded through to the lounge. Biting his lip, knowing he should never have walked out, he paused at the door, Marc sat on the sofa, the paused PlayStation game showing he’d heard Jorge arrive, “Hi…”

“Hey…” Putting the controller down, Marc looked over to the other man, “You going to stand there all night?”

Shaking his head, Jorge wandered across the room, pausing for a moment, briefly considering the armchair, he sat on the arm of the sofa Marc was perched on, “Where’s Iris?”

“Alex and Dani took her for the night.”

Nodding, tears instantly in his eyes, Jorge’s hands trembled, “I’m sorry… I just… I tried _everything,_ and she just screamed and screamed…”

“Jorge, she has colic…” Marc reached for his hand, tugging him to sit on the sofa properly, hating the distance between them, “There is nothing we can do to comfort her. We just have to bide our time, it’ll pass…”

“I just kept thinking ‘what if it’s not that’, what if it was something else, how would I know?” Jorge rested his head on Marc’s shoulder, tears streaming down his face, “It was just too much… I’m sorry. I’m so sorry…”

“Jorge, babe, you are shattered. We both are. I shouldn’t have left…”

“I leave you with her…” Looking at Marc, breaking his younger lovers heart with the pain on his face, Jorge bit his lip hard, “I’m not good… I’m not…”

“Stop it,” Firm voiced, taking control, Marc shook his head, “We’ve done this. We’ve had all the _‘I won’t be a good father’_ chats that we needed to have. You **are** going to be a good father, you **will** get the hand of it… She’s your daughter, our daughter, so she’s going to be fucking tricky to learn how to cope with…” Marc laughed at the hint of a smile on Jorge’s face, “Getting overwhelmed is understandable. It’s new. It’s confusing. It’s scary and we’re sleep deprived.”

“I’m so tired…”

“Exactly…” Marc stood up, reaching for Jorge’s hand, “Come on, I think it’s time we find out how good a sex-free early night can actually be…”

 


	61. Marc concerned for Dani

Watching as Antoinette carefully wrapped the tape measure around Dani's wrist, Marc chewed on his bottom lip.

"Unless you want Dani to guess," Hovering near Marc's shoulder, holding a data sheet in his hand so people would assume that was what he was discussing, Santi used his free hand to cover his mouth, "...then I'd suggest you stop pining and start setting up your bike."

"I'm not pining," Almost snatching the sheet from his crew chief, Marc shrugged at Santi's questioning raised eyebrow, "It's completely normal to be concerned about your teammate... completely normal."


	62. Jorge/Marc - Jorge turning up in hospital after a crash, accidently outing them like this to Marc's family

“Is he ok?”

Frowning in confusion, the Ducati logo-ed man stumbling into the room catching everyone unawares, Alex stepped out of the way, “He’s… Well… It’s not great… He’s got some broken bones…”

“But, he’ll be ok? I mean, in time?” Half walking, half stumbling his way to the side of the bed, Jorge perched on the edge, almost completely oblivious to the absolute bafflement on the faces of Alex and his parents, “Right? He will be ok?”

“Jorge?”

“Hey you,” The groggy, confused voice the most amazing sound he had ever heard, Jorge blinked back tears, as he reached for Marc’s hand, preventing the younger man from removing the oxygen prongs from his nose, “You need to leave them there baby, the doctors want you to have them…”

“I didn’t tell anyone about you…”

“I think I gave it away,” Lacing their fingers together, the dark circles under Marc’s eyes thankfully only exhaustion, Jorge took a shaky breath, “I’m sorry.”

“S’ok… I think they’d have guessed anyway…”

“I don’t think we’d have guessed,” Alex shook his head, chuckling to the point of sounding almost demonic, “I don’t think anyone would have guessed this!”

“Surprise…” Laughing, nowhere near as hard as his usual chuckle due to the pain, Marc shook his head in amusement as the four people he loved all laughed, as much in relief as anything else.

 


End file.
